Pains of the past
by Lilith Strome
Summary: My new crossover! A huge thanks to CupcakeCannibal for helping to create a juicy plot with all the trimmings too ladies and gentlemen!
1. Chapter 1

Owari No seraph X Inuyasha

Massive thanks to CupcakeCannibal for helping me develop a major plot with all the trimmings! This story won't start the beginning…Well it will but at the end of the initial episode! Enjoy!

Prologue (Since this chapter won't be long I decided to turn it into a prologue)

After Mika pushed him away and told him to go, Yu stumbled and tripped before setting off in a dead sprint down the dimly lit tunnels he emerged shouting out a mournful cry to which ears picked up on walked in a dead line towards him.

"Oi! What's up?" a man and two other women followed after her speeding up their gait to catch up to the lithe woman ahead.

She came through to a clearing where a Yu stood looking out at the destroyed city below.

"So it was true, a boy from the hyakuya experiments escaped, we're going to use you little boy, use you to exterminate the vampire…" he suddenly coughed as the lead woman shoved an elbow into his stomach. She lowered herself onto her knees ignoring protests behind her, sapphire eyes flecked with gold softened considerably as she opened her arms to him.

"Come here, little one…You are safe now" Yu's eyes widened before tears filled up and fell down his pale cheeks, he walked towards her accepting her embrace and soothing words. Yu took in her soothing scent breathing deeply.

"Sh, there, there it's okay, you can come and live with me okay?" protests were shouted out behind her especially from a certain purple eyed black haired colonel.

"Kagome! You can't take him to live with you!" Sapphire eyes turned and coldly narrowed down on his face, hellfire burning within her dark orbs.

"And tell me, Guren, Why I cannot take the poor boy with me?" her eyes further narrowed into slits as he opened his mouth to protest, however seeing such a scathing look sent at him he quickly shut his mouth, duitifully ignoring the giggles behind.

"Wow Kagome you've got him wrapped around your finger! How'd you do that?" a bubbly brown eyed brown eyes girl perked up, an amusing look in her eyes as she turned to the ivory skinned woman.

"It's all about the eyes, if a man does not look you in the eyes her is not worthy, if he does and sees your emotions it is pretty easy to control them…Since I sent a look that would've burnt Guren had he protested, his inner bitch backed down" They both shared a laugh, as kagome picked up Yu carrying him away from the complex.

"Are you….Are you my new family?" He peered his emerald eyes up at her and she let loose a soft nurturing smile

"You could say that…You can call me Okaa-san! I've always wanted a son…" Guren looked away as kagome's eyes softened almost sorrowfully before brightening when she turned to Yu. Kagome softly stroked his hair soothing him to sleep.

4 Years later!

Yu patrolled the dead city with his head down and the hat on, kagome was beside him making sure to give him tips and hints whenever they came across the horsemen and had to battle.

Of course when they first battled Yu was amazed by her sword and asked her thousands of questions "Okaa-san! Why you won't tell me?!" she always sent him a secretive smile and simply replied "You'll know soon"

End!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

I can do this Dammit! Stop auto correcting my sentences word! I put it that way for a damn reason!

Yu tossed and turned in his sleep mumbling and moaning, Kagome could only look on in sympathy as she got ready for her patrol

"Eh? Okaa-san where are going?" she smiled as his sleepy emerald eyes opened to look at her curiously, he turned and practically fell out of bed grabbing her hand.

She inwardly cooed at his cuteness even at 16 years of age, he still had his moments here and there. "I'm going out on patrol…Do you wish to join me?" his eyes widened and a big smile stretched onto his face. Nodding eagerly he tripped in his hurry to get ready.

"I'm ready to go Okaa-san!" she chuckled and ruffled his already messy hair straightening out all of his clothes before dumping a hat on his head.

"Now you are ready to go" he had the decency to blush before jogging out the door to catch up to her pace.

"When do you think Guren will visit next?" she rolled her eyes clearly not impressed by the question, but since Guren had managed to form a bond with the boy she decided to reply.

"While I, personally don't care and most certainly don't want him to come within two miles of my person, He sent me a letter stating that he would in a few days…He's apparently Busy" Yu chuckled at her sarcastic quotes.

"He is a colonel after all!" she sharpened her gaze to his own amused ones before sighing deeply which meant her nose picked up the strong coppery tinge of blood. She turned her walk into a full sprint with Yu right beside her.

Answering his curious gaze she simply replied "Blood" before picking up her pace and halting at the four horsemen that had appeared, once again her eyes narrowed before she shrugged and drew her sword.

Charging at full speed she muttered one word "Kill" before cutting the monster in half leaving blood to splatter and groans of disgust to be uttered.

"Major General Kagome!" they bowed and she rolled her eyes disgusted.

"I'm just kagome now, I left that pathetic company years ago" they all gulped and hastily nodded skittering off as she turned and walked back to her patrol.

"You were Major general?! Why'd you leave?"

"Something unforgivable occurred, when I reported it to the lieutenant general Hiragi he simply brushed me off…I handed in my resignation letters to the lead general the next day" she lowered her head eyes darkening "I have always been strong however, once my squad was killed, I was hanging on by a thread, then….Then…She was murdered and that, my dear son was the straw that broke the camel's back….I almost killed my other squad that day" He gulped but nodded knowing the pain of loss.

"Do you…Do you think that'll happen to me?" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who knows, you might find yourself in a good team like my previous one…You might make friends out of enemy's and enemy's out of friends…But know this my boy, Should something unforgivable happen, I am always here to be your crutch" he nodded shakily but soon got his determination back.

They arrived back at her humble home to find two letters addressed to them on the floor "Here this one's for you" Kagome handed Yu his letter before opening hers and reading, the more she read the angrier she became "How. Dare. He….When I see him next…Oho! The pain I shall inflict!" Yu sweat dropped at the dark intent coming from his mother but opened his and read it.

"What. The. Hell! Suspension for killing a monster?! I have to go to school?!" kagome looked at him weirdly before snatching his letter and letting his read hers.

"We…We both have to go to high school….But Okaa-san…I thought you already graduated?" she chuckled nervously rubbing her head.

"I kinda, maybe, probably….Dropped out?" he dropped the letter in shock mouth dropping open.

"You…You dropped out? You dropped out from High school but still managed to get into college? What the hell Kaa-san!?" she flinched back still wearing a nervous smile on her face.

The next day found them sitting miserably in class seats, yu was in the normal uniform, kagome however had been forced to wear her old uniform which consisted of a black skirt that went down to her ankles, the slits up the side allowed free movement and she wore black shorts underneath for modesty. Her top was a haori styled top with separate sleeves that started at her biceps and billowed out to her wrists it was all black save for the sash she wore at her waist which was white with a blue crescent moon on it. All her bodges and uniform crap were all clipped randomly into her braid.

Of course she wasn't bothered by the uniform it was the girl behind Yu she was glaring at, and boy did the poor Hiragi girl feel it, she was shuffling in her seat and glancing around lowering her eyes when they met said fiery orbs.

Aside from getting amusement from watching the girl squirm she also kept an eye on Yu who was kicking up a fuss. 'Not again…' she inwardly sighed before standing up and placing her hand on Yu's head.

"Huh? Okaa-san?" smiling sweetly she pushed his head down so he was sitting before dangerously narrowing her eyes

"Do. Not, kick up a fuss...If Guren hears you being all defiant about it, he'll bloody extend your suspension! Not to mention he'll get that damn Hiragi to extend mine too!" he gulped before nodding and sitting down.

"Higurashi! Get in your seat!" she glared but mockingly bowed at the teacher mumbling a sarcastic sorry before chucking herself in her seat.

Class had finally ended and kagome and Yu both fell onto their desks with a suffering groan "Finally! God! I remember how much I hated high school!" Yu chuckled at her whining but stopped seeing the girl from before.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" keeping a straight face she simply replied her introduction.

"Shinoa Hiragi, Your new surveillance officer" Kagome stood up and grabbed her shoulders twisting the poor girl around.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" she gulped and repeated the sentence and kagome let go of her rage boiling in her veins "How dare he...Is he mocking me? Is he physically trying to get himself killed?! Well then…Bring it on!" dark fire surrounded her as she chuckled maliciously while cracking her knuckles

"Okaa-san! Come on! I wanna go home!" she complied and they got ready to leave Shinoa following them closely.

Just as they were about to leave the school a commotion stopped them "Come on! We are friends aren't we? Go buy us stuff like the cattle you are!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she growled, which of course attracted their attention "Ho? We have a Major General over here guys! What you gonna do huh? Girly? You gonna serve us like the woman you are?" She snarled at them making them jump back as she drew her sword.

"How about…I ram my wonderful sword through your skin, breaking your chest cavity and slice your rotten heart in two Hm?"

"This bitch is crazy! Let's go!" they scampered off however they managed to get a threat in "Oi livestock! Make sure you bring us our snacks!"

"Aw…How boring" she pouted before turning to yu and pushing him along to help the boy up.

"Hey? You alright?" Yu studied him closely watching as kagome brushed the dust off of his clothes eyeing him critically

"Ye…Yes I'm fine!" the innocent looking boy bowed low "I'm sorry! I got you in trouble!"

They both shrugged "As if those kids stood a chance against my Okaa-san!" said woman proudly stood chest slightly puffed out in pride.

They eventually decided to get all the stuff….Kagome used Guren's money of course. And started a leisurely pace towards the idiots.

"So…You're Yoichi right?" he jumped

"Ye…Yes, nice to meet you!" he bowed down and kagome inclined her head in greeting

"I read your file, honestly I don't know why Guren didn't accept you…Pretentious bastard thinks he's the goddamn kind, by the time I reached your file it had apparently been decided…You would've made a good archer" he bowed once again

"Thank you Kagome-sama!" she laughed her eyes glittering

"Kagome will do Yoichi" he nodded hastily and they continued on.

"I don't know why he wants to join, he's a wimp!" Yoichi lowered his head tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

"Yu, don't forgot that you're pretty much a baby too! Don't worry! Mama's here to help train you and make your life miserable! Ohohoho!" she managed to get a smile out of Yoichi just as a loud crash went off.

"Attention to all staff and students! A vampire has escaped! I repeat a Vampire has escaped! Evacuate immediately!" Kagome scoffed drawing her sword.

"Evacuate? Honestly, the world would be better without men!" she jumped up and straight into the smoke Yu following her closely. "Yu! What the hell are you doing here?! Go!"

"Okaa-san! How am I gonna learn if I never meet one?" she sighed but relented looking around warily.

"Stay close okay?" he nodded eagerly "And don't you dare rush off into the fight! You hear me?!" he once again nodded not really listening "Oh My God…Boys"

Just like she assumed Yu rushed off and up the stairs grabbing his sword and following the dead bodies, he calmly walked into the classroom catching the female vampire's attention, however it wasn't him that made her eyes widen in glee, it was kagome who had just walked in with her sword drawn and eyes focused solely on her.

"It's been four years, Vampire…But this time…I'll kill you!" he charged at her full force slashing at the air as she dodged, kagome was watching intently as he brashly swiped at her cutting her arm clean off

"How dare you?! Know your place filthy Human!" she repaired her arm and charged again this time cutting his neck as he slashed her stomach and chest.

Jumping back she smirked "No matter, once I have drained this girl of her blood, I shall be no match for you" she grabbed her hair and leaned in to take her blood.

Yoichi chose this moment to dive in and knock her back "Yoichi!"

He turned to Yu yelling out his last name, kagome could do nothing but watch as Yu blocked her rushed swipe with his sword pushing them out of the window and down onto the ground.

It was at that moment that she chose to strike, cutting her finger on the blade she jumped down surprising the woman "Inu No Taisho, Awaken!" a bright white light filled the area blinding those around it.

Once gone however kagome stood with a bold crescent moon glowing on her forehead "Im…Im…Impossible! You're supposed to be dead! How are you still alive?!" Kagome smirked taking a step forward.

"1. Family is everything, you hurt my family you anger me" She took another step forward

"2. Once you've angered I shall hunt you to the ends of this earth" The vampire took two steps back fore very stride that kagome took.

"3. Once I have you I shall kill you, you my dear have warranted the anger of Kagome Higurashi! Owner of the strongest sword alive! Mother to the boy you are currently harming and I am a previous Major General to the imperial demon army! Die!" Kagome charged straight at the vampire, when she was directly in front of her, she pointed her sword a white a dog came out swallowing the vampire whole blood went everywhere before it burned and evaporated.

"Bravo kagome-chan!" she froze at the arrogant voice behind her.

"Okaa-san!" Yu wrapped his arms around her sobbing softly "I'm sorry! I should've listened to you!" kagome sighed but patted his head.

"It's alright now go home while I deal with…This" he nodded and ran off dragging yoichi with him.

"Gu-ren…Just. What, did you think you were doing sending me here? Making me wear this?" he gulped and tried to look for help but everyone else had walked off.

"Now, now kagome you must admit, it looks good on you!" she raised her fist but halted before drawing her sword instead. "No please…I'm sorry! Kagome! Come on please?! Show a little mercy! No…No…No…No!" his voice echoed for miles and all they could was look on curiously wondering what could make the LTC Guren Ichinose scream in such a way.

End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heavy footsteps echoed down a dark, damp hallway. Lights flickered as the 3 punks came across a door loaded with sutras of sealing.

"Oi, man let's get out of here"

"Yeah before the army finds us"

He nodded and turned to leave with his friends, but a load creak from behind him halted this action.

"What the…?" turning around slowly he saw the door had opened itself curiosity getting the better of himself he slowly stepped inside.

Meanwhile with the main characters…

"I…I'd like to thank you for saving me yesterday!" Yu nodded absentmindedly but blushed furiously when the girl revealed a pretty pink letter from behind her "I..I really like you so please consider this letter of my feelings!"

He froze but slowly took the letter looking at it curiously, her words registered in his mind and he was just about to turn and tell her when she bowed and closed and door.

Of course it didn't take long for kagome and Shinoa to pop up "Yu! Are you getting a girlfriend?! Oh I'm so proud!" of course Shinoa's response was more teasing.

"Looks like Mr. Hero is popular with the ladies…Oh what will he do next? Break her heart?"

"What do mean by next? I've never done that before!" kagome chuckled lightly

"Of course you haven't you are a virgin after all!"

"Okaa-san! Don't side with her!" they both laughed and kagome patted his head lightly giving him a smile.

"Of course we support non virgins Yu! You must breed! Give in to temptations for illicit sexual activity! Create more babies to help take back our world!" This time kagome put her in a head lock giving her a noogie.

"He's too young for that Shinoa! We must wait…Wait until he has made a name for himself and then! Then! We can throw girls at him from left and right!" Yu groaned in embarrassment but soon righted himself.

"Anyways! Okaa-san! Have you heard anything from Guren?" he flinched when an evil smirk crossed her face.

"Oh…After what I did to him…He told me everything…Shinoa show him yours" Her red eyes widened but she complied twirling her key in her fingers she turned too Yu.

"I'm sure by now you know what demon contracting is?" He nodded and she transformed her key into a black and green scythe "This is my demon Shikamadoji".

"Eh how come you have one then?" Shinoa giggled

"I'm part of the vampire extermination unit silly!" Yu's eyes suddenly changed and before kagome could stop him he drew his sword and challenged Shinoa.

"Show me that power Shinoa!" The fight was but sweet and before it could get any more serious kagome drew her sword a summoned her own much stronger demon.

"Inutaisho, please stop them before they hurt themselves…" instead of a dog it was this time a humanoid figure with the same markings he had his silver hair in a high topknot and his twin tails attached to his armor falling like a cap behind him.

He rushed into the battle stopping each weapon with his hands "Eh?! Who's this?" Yu's exclamations made kagome laugh.

"Aw Yu, don't you remember. Who, exactly my demon is?"

Of course said demon chose that moment to speak his serious face making them curl back "Enough fighting, you should save that energy for a true battle" they complied and sheathed their weapons as Inutaisho retreated back into his sword of glimmering white.

"Honestly Yu! Can I teach you nothing before you go rushing into a fight?!" he seemed to shrink back even more his head bowed "And you! You should know better Shinoa! No more of this! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes Ma'am" she smiled and proceeded to drag them back inside.

"I'm sure Yoichi is looking for us" Yu perked up as if only remembering that "Oh yu…Please don't tell me you forgot about Yoichi…"

"Ahaha! Of course not okaa-san! I would never…Ow, ow, ow my ear!" he grip tightened to borderline ripping it off and she would have had yoichi not come running down those very halls.

"Help me! Yu! Kagome! Please help me!" Yu chose that moment to free himself from her loosened grip….Or tried to had she not tightened it again.

"Ow! Okaa-san! Please let my poor ear go!" she silenced him with a fierce glare and he gulped letting out a small whimper of desperation.

"What's wrong yoichi? You're not being bullied again are you? I could kill them if you want?"

"No! Kagome-san! That's bad! Anyways please tell them to leave me alone!"

"Yoichi-san! Please wait! Make us your disciples!" Kagome was in such a state of shock that she let go of Yu's ear and turned to the two bullies.

"Di…Di…Disciples…?" she shakily turned to meet their eyes "Why…Why would ask such a thing?"

"Our friend is in trouble and we need Yoichi and Yu's help Boss!" she halted again stumbling backwards

"B...Bo…Boss? Me? You're Boss? Oh No, no, no, no" she grabbed Yu's shoulder for support.

"Okaa-sans snapped…Knew it was bound to happen someday…" he winced when she painfully gripped his shoulder "Ouch! Okay I'm sorry!"

"Where is your friend?" they flinched and looked around nervously flittering their gaze to Shinoa "Look me in the eyes" they drew their gaze back to her "Now…Where is your friend?"

"We…We broke into the forbidden chamber! And he hasn't come back out since!" Kagome took a deep breath rubbing her temples.

"You…You broke into…The forbidden chamber? What. Kind. Of. Idiot. Does. That!" the eeped and her voice "Your friend is most likely either dead or being severely punished, I would give up in him coming back" their eyes widened at the severity of the situation.

Yu and Yoichi shared a look before following after Shinoa's and kagome's retreating back.

"Okaa-san? Okaa-san? Okaa-san! What was that back there?! I've never seen you so cold before!" kagome sighed deeply before gesturing to Shinoa who took over.

"The forbidden chamber is actually just a training area for the vampire extermination unit, untrained civilians are forbidden to go down there because of the risk of getting possessed by a demon"

"A demon?" Shinoa hummed in agreement following kagome down the dank stairs until they reached the same door as Yuji had before them.

"This is it! Now Yuji's probably already lost his heart and mind to the demon down there! So be careful!"

"What do you mean?"

She turned to Yoichi smiling "If you grab a cursed weapon and loose the battle against the demon in your heart, the demon takes over turning you into a man eating killing machine!" while she was explaining the details to Yoichi, Yu had already gone in.

"Yu? Yu! Dammit get back here this instant!" she took off after her reckless son mentally whining at all the trouble he puts her into.

"Yu!" her sharp voice made the poor boy jump into the air "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?! What have I told you about running off?!"

"I'm sorry Okaa-san…" her sigh was enough to tell him he wasn't forgiven yet.

"Just stay back and watch…" and watch they did however, a brilliant thought came to yu's mind "Ne, Shinoa? No one's touched that yet right?" she nodded absentmindedly "Heh…Then it's mine!" with a speed that rivalled a demons he jumped off the railing and down the stairs.

"Yu…? Yu! Hey get back here right now! Shinoa you and Yoichi call for backup now!" they ran off leaving kagome to draw her sword "Inutaisho stop him from doing something he'll regret!" the demon lord emerged as a great dog and she hopped onto his back stopping in front of Yu.

"Eh? Okaa-san! Come on let me try!" she narrowed her eyes the gold had become the most dominant colour making her glare piercing.

"No, You've taken this too far Yu, if you go in there…You'll no longer have me to protect you" his eyes widened "You will still be my son and I shall support you and fight alongside you…But you will have to stand on your own two feet" he lowered his head thinking carefully.

"I'm ready Okaa-san! All the training you've put me through was for this right? Trying to help get over the deaths of my family, distracting me by training me with a sword…It was all so I could have a strong heart and mind for this!" his eyes shined with determination and she sighed giving up.

"Yes I did try and train you and Yes I did try and make you forget…However…You are not ready for this my son…Please think about what you're doing!" he smirked and jumped over the dog grabbing the axes handle and kicking the human in the face.

The scene suddenly changed and Yu was back in the complex with his family "Yu! Come and eat! It's getting cold"

"Yeah Yu-chan don't you dare insult my cooking by not eating it!"

"You…You guys…You're alive?" they all laughed at him

"Of course we're dead Yu…You're so silly sometimes!"

Mika turned to him then with his arms wrapped around Yu's shoulder "Ne Yu-chan…Why haven't you got revenge for us yet? I thought you were going to kill all the vampires and get revenge?"

"Revenge?"

"Yes Yu-chan…Let me into your heart and we can get revenge…Together…"

"You're right I need power to get my revenge…However, Don't you dare impersonate Mika! Mika isn't the kind of person to tell me to get revenge!" he gripped his clothes tighter "You know nothing! You don't know anything about my precious family so don't try and make yourself them!"

The demon's illusions broke and the world faded into black.

When he woke up a loud smack echoed through the room as kagome dragged him to his feet "How dare you! How dare you! You crossed the line Yu! Don't you ever do that again! Unless supervised do you hear me boy?!"

A large red handprint covered his face and he nodded scared of her anger "I'm sorry Okaa-san, I wanted to prove myself..."

"Prove what? That you're better than everyone? That you're stronger? You don't have to prove everything to everyone Yu! If you do that it's easier for people to drag you down and find your weakness! So don't. Ever. Disobey one of my orders ever again!" she took a deep breath "However, since you have defeated a demon I'll….Talk…with Guren and see If can't let you and Yoichi in again"

Though he felt sorry for what might happen to Guren his excitement in getting into the school was too much "Woohoo! Thanks Okaa-san! I promise we'll make you proud!"

She grunted and walked away mentally preparing the slow torture she'll have to use on Guren to make him give in "He…he, he, he….He, he…"

"You're Okaa-sans scary when she's plotting Yu…" Shinoa and Yu sweat-dropped

"She's only like that with Guren…She really does detest the man…But congrats on making it in"

"But…but kagome said she'll try and see" Shinoa laughed haughtily startling the two boys

"Oh when kagome says she'll talk with guren in that kind of tone it really means she'll hurt him until he agrees to whatever she wants…"

They shivered but left the complex to go home and sleep.

End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh My God guys I am so sorry that all that bull crap code came up! Hopefully this is better!

The night was dark and as quiet as could be, if it weren't for the panicked screams of terror.

"Ugh…I don't wanna go!" and here we see a wild kagome slowly rising up in curiosity to the horrified screams.

"Guess I'm fucking 'Duty bound' or whatever to see it now" she grumbled moodily kicking the occasional imaginary Guren in the stomach as he begged her for mercy, the evil thought seemed to cheer her up as she got dressed into her uniform before leaving the temporary shelter and peeking outside.

"Well if there's one thing that pisses me off more than guren…It's those horsemen…" she halted her outspoken thoughts before changing her mind "Nah Guren still takes number 1 place" her mutterings caught the attention of a human who was running.

"Miss! Please save my daughter! I've lost her!" kagome turned to the panicked woman and smiled.

"I'll look for her" the woman gave her a relieved smile before taking off again "Huh. Some mother she is" the loud rumbling got closer and before kagome knew it the horsemen stood in front of her.

Anger rose inside of her as she drew her sword and placed her hands on her hips "Hey you! Yeah you ugly! How dare you wake me up! I was having a nice sweet dream about some kind of hot guy and you ruined it! You scared all these people, making them scream and panic, which in turn woke me up! You should be A-Fucking-shamed of yourself! You hear me?!" the horsemen took a step back almost as if it could feel her fury.

With a ferocious growl that could rival any wild beast, she draw her sword and cut off its head, the blood sprayed everywhere and made her quite aware of the little girl hiding behind the car.

"Hey there honey, your mummy's looking for you just run straight ahead okay? Keep calling for her" the little nodded eyes wide before she took off.

"Aw you ruined our fun…Typical humans" twisting her body her sword slashing at his neck missing by a mere centimetre "Wow she's faster than most!" looking at the three nobles their eyes widened when she slumped her shoulders and let out a large sigh.

"It's just some nobles…Collecting livestock are we? Be my guest" again their eyes widened in shock as she sat on the roof of a blood soaked care though already being covered in the blood and gore she still glowed like a goddess.

"You're not gonna try and stop us?" she covered her mouth with her hand laughing lightly.

"I'm not stupid, there's no way I'd be able to take on 3 nobles by myself not while I'm as calm as I am anyways…I'd need at least another general for that…"

"But you can take on two?"

A scary smile came across her face "I've taken down a progenitor why should two nobles be any problem for me?"

Mika stumbled back in fear "Scared are we? Not to worry little mika I'd never harm you"

"How do you know me?" she walked up to him cupping his face and bringing him down so she could whisper

"I've been looking after Yu all this time, training him, raising him…Not that it's stopped his selfish and reckless behaviour…"

Mika grabbed her shoulders their faces mere inches away "Where is he?!" she raised her hand placing a bloodied finger to his lip.

"Sh…I can't tell you that…Even if I could do you really think you'd be able to get him…Alone?" he let her go walking towards the people.

"Go on you guys too…Shoo…Shoo, I have a class to get to after all…"

With that she ran away in the opposite direction.

Back at the school Yu tiredly walked down the halls not paying attention to a voice behind him he bumped into a pink haired boy "Oi what the hell, are trying to pick a fight or something?" He punched Yu square in the face waking him up and also pissing him off.

"Your own pinkie!" he scoffed and they almost started a full blown fight had a hand not grabbed each of their hair.

"Now, now…What does mummy say about fighting?" Yu froze in fear he turned his head and gulped at the scathing look of his mother.

"O…O…O…Okaa-san! What are you…Do…doing here?" the pink haired boy scoffed.

"What? You need mummy dear to come to your rescue, coward" his head was promptly slammed against a pole "Ow! What the fuck woman!" he looked up seeing her braid of badges as well as more of them on her top, a bold name plate clearly stating her name a rank.

Paling at her almost too sweet smile he stuttered an apology "You're sorry are you? For what? Attacking my son for no reason? Or insulting a superior officer and lady?" he only grew paler as she listed all the reasons. "You should be kicked from the school…Both schools for this…however, I have a much easier solution" without any warning she drew them back before slamming their heads together.

"Now, I hope we've learnt our lesson, now come, or we'll be late" they nodded and walked behind her lithe form but Yu noticed something.

"Her, Okaa-san?" she glanced back at him in curiosity "Why are you wearing such tight looking trousers?" it was true her pants nowhere to be seen instead an ankle length skirt adorned her pale legs slits up both sides right to her hips revealing the smooth paleness of them, her shorts gave her some modesty.

"That bastard you call Guren has hidden my comfy skirt…As such I was forced to wear my alternate option, leather though figure hugging is quite comfy and allows free movement…So I took a pair of black leather pants" her top remained the same of course, she also wore plain black flats.

Shinoa and Yoichi joined them later on "Whoa what happened to your head Yu-san?" her teasing smile said she knew exactly what happened.

"Yu and this student over here, thought it funny to fight in the school…I punished them of course" they chatted and smiled all the way to the classroom, once there however kagome's smile dropped.

"…Guren…" her eyes dangerous slits she quietly walked up to the Lieutenant colonel and drew her sword using the butt end to smack his head…Hard…

"Ow! What the fu….ka…ka…kagome….What are you doing here?" she leaned down sword at his neck.

"In case you forgot…You managed to convince Hiragi, that I needed more training, as such I am now in this pathetic fucking school! Stuck seeing your fucking ugly ass 24/7!" he gulped loudly face paling every second "Now…You. Will leave this class once you've done whatever test you wanted to do, and you will leave me alone, I don't want you near me until Yu gets his fucking sword! Do you understand?!"

"But…But this is my class…" Shinoa's laugh made him scowl

"It's not like you're ever here to teach us LTC, we're fine with the substitute you send us…In fact kagome herself is more fit for the job than you are!" another giggle and she resumed her seat the others taking lead.

"Yu…" said boy turned at his mother's voice "If I ever…Catch you…Fighting or making a big deal….Out of…Anything….I will personally…Punish you, is that understandable?" he shrunk back but nodded scurrying off to an empty seat.

The smile that emerged on her face once he did, was a truly frightening one as she tipped Guren's seat back so far that only she was holding it up "Now guren…Do carry on" releasing the seat he fell backwards "I'll punish you later" he grinned

"Ah, though the fear is immense kagome you do turn me on with your dirty talk" a chair aimed at him was her response.

Of course the seat Yu was assigned to just so happen to be taken by the pink haired dude already "Oi! Telephone pole get outta my seat!"

"Telephone pole? Who the hell are you calling a telephone pole you punk!" they charged at each other throwing punches left and right.

"Kagome…Why aren't you stopping them?" said woman turned to look at yoichi, making a gesture to hush and then pointed at guren.

"Just watch, it'll be funny I swear….Well I'll be amused anyways…Besides Yu knows he'll get punished later" he gulped but watched slowly as guren approached them.

Raising his leg up he spun and kicked both of them into the door "Quit fighting!" they slammed into the door and remained unconscious "Now! Let's continue with class…"

Later on.

"Good morning everyone! Today I'll be evaluating your cooperativeness with each other! Please pair up!" kagome sighed and leaned against the wall, or would've had Guren not made an announcement.

"Alright! Listen up! Due to odd numbers and because one of you already has cursed gear, the student Kagome Higurashi will have her hands cuffed behind her back on order of Lieutenant general Hiragi!"

Kagome halted and a dark look smothered her face "Hiragi ordered this? Why that no good fucker!"

However the person who came out to cuff her wasn't Guren or Sayuri it was another major general with a cheeky grin on his face short white hair that was longer on one side and pretty blue eyes came trotting up to her

"Kagome-chan!" jumping to hug she sidestepped so he hit the wall instead "Aw come on kagome-chan we haven't seen each other in so long!"

"Why are you here shinya?" he pouted but started to cuff her.

"Hiragi wanted me to make sure you couldn't break from the cuffs! He also seemed pleased that you're back…"

"Yeah well I aint glad I'm back Hiragi's just a huge perv you know the only he likes me is because of my power…I fucking hate the guy"

"Aw, but you're the only woman he's taken an interest in that general Tenri actually approves of…Of course it's to be expected didn't you get trained by him?" the cold shiver that ran through her body confirmed his suspicions "Never mind! I hope we can fight together soon kagome-chan!"

"It'll be a cold day in hell when that arrives Shinya-Baka!" the test resumed and everyone was in awe at how well kagome handled her handicap.

"See? Okaa-sans been at this for so long she's learnt so many ways to fight" Kimizuki nodded and they continued attacking the dolls.

"Stop! Kimizuki please go the hospital immediately your sister has made a turn for the worst!" Kimizuki's eyes widened but asked for the test to be resumed.

"Don't you dare resume this test?! Cancel it immediately! We'll arrange it for another day!"

"No continue it!" Kimizuki glared at Kagome and she snarled at him

"As Major general I override you Guren! Cancel this test immediately or face my wrath!" Kimizuki eye's widened as the announcement came through for the test to be cancelled and for everyone to return to the class and await a new test.

Kimizuki rushed to the hospital forgetting that Yu was dangling after him "Kimizuki, You're lucky we got past this stage, a…Strange looking man came and did something it glowed but it also halted the spreading process"

"Don't worry doctor that man was my demon I'm contacted with see?" she summoned the old dog and he stood behind her breaking the cuffs before smothering his scent on her by leaning over. His whole body smothered her own small one.

"I see, Thank you kagome-sama, your always welcome to come back…Your powers helped us a lot"

"No, after what happened I swore I'd never use them again…Forgive me…" The kind doctor smiled nodding before exiting the room.

"You saved my sisters life…Thank you" Kagome knelt by him Inutaisho still smothering her.

"I haven't saved her…The process has been halted but she'll need special help to get it removed at least…You won't have to worry as much"

They left the complex and returned to the classroom to rest briefly before the next test.

End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and boy! Does kagome feel that statement right now, having to attend a meeting just because she's a major general? The nerve.

"Stupid Hiragi and his stupid orders and his stupid, stupid eyebrows with his stupid high and mighty attitude!"

"Kagome? You gotta go too?" she turned to Guren eyes scathing

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't re-enlisted me I wouldn't have to go to such trivial nonsense!" he laughed nervously before rushing ahead.

"I wanna get some shut eye before the whole thing starts on me" she rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation but slowed her pace.

"Well nothing like taking time to admire our fucked up world…They won't mind me being late…Much" she giggled manically a cheeky grin plastered on her face and she took small slow steps towards the large ominous room.

She slammed open the doors putting on a mask of pure livid anger "You! How dare you!" the mask soon became true livid anger as her eyes settled on the smug ones of Kureto Hiragi.

"Hm? Higurashi you finally showed yourself" she turned to the leader himself and scoffed "Watch your attitude young lady I can have you kicked out of here like that" he snapped his fingers, though her grin was not what he was expecting.

"You can? Gee sir that'd be great! I loved living by myself without having to come to these stupid ass meetings seeing stupid fucking faces and dealing with fucking pervs on a day to day bases. Honestly if you can get me out of here just like that" she mimicked him snapping her fingers "I'd be overjoyed!"

"Just sit your ass down" she glowered but did as told sitting next to Guren and therefore having the amusement of drawing on his face.

"I'll report of suspicious vampire activity in the kanto region" he turned his eyes to Guren they softened a bit and kagome got the idea.

"Ahem…" clearing her throat she stood raised her leg up high before slamming it down onto his crotch.

"Argh! What the fuck Kagome!" he bent over in his seat a kagome gracefully sat down and sipped her tea "Don't just sit there and sip tea like you didn't do anything!"

"Isn't it funny that I've abused you so many times that you just immediately blame me for your pain? Of course you do deserve it…It wasn't about the fact you re-enlisted me though…Tenri-sama wanted me to wake you up…"

"To hell it isn't! You hold a grudge right down to your fucking grave!"

"Ichinose! Sit down!"

"What? I thought this long ass meeting was over"

"Drop it Ichinose your family is a low blooded"

"Forgive me General Tenri I'm just majorly bored" Kagome sent him a warning look stepping on his foot. Painfully hard.

"Show some fucking respect dammit!" he whimpered in pain but jumped away and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna go, kagome! Send me the info later okay? After all if the might Hiragi branch runs the army why do you need me?"

"So you finally know your place, Get lost then scu…What the!" A dagger imbedded itself into the chair in between his arms and a little too close to his heart guren already long gone they all turned their eyes to Kagome who had one leg on the table revealing its pale smoothness to the world.

"Oi! Bitch what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

She stepped onto the table and walked towards him kneeling down she easily plucked the dagger from the chair and sat back in her seat "Pity…I missed…Listen here Seishiro, we main come from a small family branch but at least we actually know how to fight and use the weapons strapped to our waist"

"How dare you! I'll arrest you for directly attacking a member of the Hiragi family!" Kureto stood in then grabbing kagome's shoulder painfully tight he smiled.

"Now, now there's no need for that is there kagome?" she placed her hand on top of his breaking his fingers

"If you don't let me go, I'll show you just how angry I am Kureto…Sama"

"Enough! Higurashi you are excused from this meeting" she stood and bowed and walked to the door "Actually Higurashi before you go"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm very impressed by your increased strength you've been keeping up with training I take it?"

Kagome turned and bowed "I have indeed sensei morning and night" he nodded in approval waving her away

Inutaisho materialised next to her as kagome let her loose from the tight it flowed right down to her calves her ears perked at voices talking and her eyes hardened at the conversation "You hear it too then Kagome?" she hummed in agreement picking up her pace.

"Guren! What do you think you're doing agreeing to that kinda shit?!" Inutaisho held her back easily with one arm.

"Now, now there's no need to fight is there? I'm sure he has an explanation"

"Bullshit, Guren never has an explanation for anything!" she snarled almost foaming in anger "How do you know Yu is ready?!" Said boy cut in then

"Okaa-san! Come on I've done this before haven't I?" she relaxed and Inutaisho let go of her as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"The demons we use for contacting are much more powerful than that axe Yu…Remember it was a Training facility…The demon was weak hearted and minded, I know there's no way what I'm saying will ever reach you so this time I won't stop you…"

Her features relaxed and it was only then that Yu saw how truly tired she was, her body slumped and she looked battle worn, something played with before being tossed aside and she was.

In the bright lights they saw all the little scars from her skirt and open areas of skin, there was one Yu was most concerned about as he touched her neck.

"You've been bitten before?" she gave a small weak smile.

"I have indeed…Many times actually when I was still young, my powers call to them, and my power so pure and yielding it calls to them they want to corrupt it. Taint it"

She walked away "I'll meet you at the location...I need a nap…Maybe some alcohol…Actually Guren…Meet me at my place" she continued her mutterings and winced when she heard the kick Guren gave to Yu 'He certainly deserved it…I guess'

Yu arrived at the building some time later and spotting Shinoa he walked over "Guren doesn't know when to hold back with you does he?"

"Guess so…" she laughed collecting her plate and cup

"Congratulations on the demon contact…I even heard that kagome-sama didn't put up that much fuss…" she looked over at him noting his guilty look "So you saw it then?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Out of all of us aside from maybe General Tenri himself, kagome-sama has had the most happened to her, yes we've lost friends and some of us have lost family…But kagome-sama lost everything in one day, that's why her eyes are like that…and the reason she has so many scars"

"What happened?"

"Aha, I can't tell you that, it's private information…Though I guess a rundown is okay…A noble attacked her squad wiping them out, he thought it funny to keep her hostage and let her watch before feeding on her…She managed to kill him by unlocking one of Inutaisho's many powers" Shinoa watched him carefully as his eyes widened "She also killed the other 2 nobles in a fit of fury…When she returned she was met by my horrible brother"

"She was broken and bloodied inside and out only to be told that her family was also murdered by an ally of the same vampire she killed. Overwhelmed by grief and anger Inutaisho actually took over and wiped out over a quarter of the army before they were able to subdued"

"Wow…Okaa-sans been through so much…Too much"

"Aha it doesn't end there though once subdued she was sent to a lab for research apparently she had bonded a little too closely with the demon and is now partly a demon herself which is why she is so in tune with Inutaisho and can summon him at will…They're basically related you know…"

They had finally arrived back at the classroom though kagome was nowhere to be seen as the papers were handed out "Yu-san? Your kagome-sans son right? Here these are her test papers"

"Whoa! Okaa-sans super smart!"

The other students crowded around "What'd she get?"

"Yeah Yu-san what did your mother get?"

"She got full marks on all of them!" everyone awed and during that time Shinoa managed to snatch his and was surprised at his score too.

"Ne, yu-san you didn't do too bad either full marks on each of them too"

"Whoa! Yu-san that's amazing!"

Yoichi tuned in and added his point "Well with Yu-san having been inside the vampire complex his English and Latin are bound to be better no?"

"Damn You guys are so annoying"

"Huh? What'd ya say Pinkie?!"

"You wanna go runt?! Fine!"

They locked heads and growled at each other just as Guren walked in with an unconscious kagome on his back "Geez you guys are so loud…I wouldn't wake her up if I were you…" dumping the woman onto a table seemed to have woken her up anyways.

"Huh?! Oi Guren! Why the fuck did you just drop me like that! Jeez you have no respect for women…" she went to break up the fight none the less grabbing their heads and smashing them together again.

"Tell me…Are they ready?"

"Hm…Those two are and Yoichi has the strongest resistance so I'd say yes"

"And kagome?"

"Kagome-san has passed all tests with flying colours just like last time"

"I guess I can take a risk then…" he slowly walked down the corridor between the desks hand on his sword "Listen up! If you can't take this then there's no way you're ready! Kagome I'd like you to unleash your power seeing as though your demon is stronger…" she nodded and walked to the from

"Sayuri get your sutra ready…" said gentle looking girl nodded and held it up.

Taking a deep breath she relaxed and slowly drew the pure white sword the power coming off of it however was not white but a luminous poison green colour the room darkened to the point that the only light was her swords power. It shot out in all directions crashing into walls cracking and breaking the floor the rebound of the power was slower and lazily coiled all around the room.

It paused and Yu caressing him and making him wince at the poison, it continued on now melting various pieces of furniture, she snapped her eyes open and they were pure gold.

The final stage was wild dogs snapping and howling before it suddenly all disappeared, kagome fell to her knees exhausted and Inutaisho came out looking very apologetic "Too much?"

She mustered up the energy to smack him "Far too much, honestly who do you think I am?! I barely bloody made it past the third stage let alone the fourth! And you hurt Yu!"

He winced vanishing inside the sword after donating some of his energy to her "Congratulations! You three get a demon contact…" Pushing past Guren she dragged herself to the room the 3 students and two adult following after her.

"Um…Kagome-san…"

"What's wrong Sayuri?" the poor girl flittered her gaze about nervously

"Do you think Yoichi is ready for this test?" Kagome shrugged

"I honestly don't know…He's got the determination alright…But his heart is weak, he'll most likely but taken over by the demon…But surprisingly I have a feeling he'll be brought back…It's happened once or twice before, if the bond is strong enough"

Sayuri's eyes widened "Why don't you stop it then?"

"Cause I have faith that should the worse happen he has his friends to help him…"

"Also what about general Hiragi?" Kagome sighed as they entered the elevator

"What about the bastard?"

"He has his eye on you kagome-san all I'm asking is that you be careful he apparently likes powerful defiant woman and there aren't a lot of those around especially ones who defy him"

"EW…You think he'll…" she nodded "Gross…Yucky…No way man…No way…I'd rather fuck Guren than him…"

"Aw kagome I'm honoured you think so highly of me!" she whacked his head

"Shut up you peeper" he chuckled but opened the elevator doors and stepped into the large room

"Okaa-san how is Guren a peeper?"

"He apparently stumbled into my show as a dare some few years ago got a good look too…Hasn't left me alone since…"

"Ho? Who knew LTC Guren was a closet pervert…Ahahaha!"

"Shut up you lot, anyways grab a weapon of your choice and stand in the magic circle the process will begin when the weapon is drawn…"

They all did as told and grabbed the weapon drawing, once the weapon was drawn they dropped like flies "Ne, Inutaisho let's meditate shall we? Work on level 4?" he agreed and they both sat in a lotus position sending out calming tendrils of power that lazily coiled around the room.

"All we can do is wait…" Shinoa hummed in agreement and sat next to kagome waiting….

End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(So I know its part of the anime but I'm afraid I'm skipping the mind part…Sorry!)

Kagome could care less about Kimizuki and Yu, she was solid in her belief that they were strong enough. It was Yoichi that caused her to worry he was frowning deeply a few tears leaking from his eyes "Guren…" said LTC turned to look at her "I don't yoichi will make it right away"

"What do you mean Right away?"

"I fear his demon will take over at first…That I am sure of, however I believe he stick true to himself and that he well snap out of it, which is why I'm ordering you two to do nothing, you hear me?" they nodded and kagome resumed her meditative pose in front of yoichi trying to grow in power.

After about an hour and still no sign of them waking kagome sighed and stuffed her hand down her chest rummaging about "Kagome-san what are you doing?" Shinoa's question caught Guren's attention who almost blushed at the woman's hand stuffed down her cleaverage

"Oh hush…I'm looking for something…Aha! Got ya!" she pulled out a music player and some headphones stuffing them in her ears she went to the centre of the room to practice the music was loud and blared out of her headphones.

"Inu No Taisho, level 1" the luminous green power shot out stabbing walls and eyes of statues sticking itself there for a minute before retracting and doing the same thing in different places.

"Level 2" this time the power was red the colour travelled out of the sword and into the rest of the spikes which slowly relaxed and coiled about the place like sniffer dogs checking everything alive or dead.

"Level 3" the poison began to kick in melting the statues faces and the floors, it seemed to avoid the humans this time and kagome smiled her eyes bleeding gold.

Taking a deep breath she relaxed and sunk her sword into the concrete with ease from the toxic poison "Level 4"

The mysterious power took the forms of wild, white wolves they ran around snapping at the weapons and growling at the humans, even kagome.

Kagome however wouldn't stand for the defiance and growled back asserting her authority over the demon inside her "Don't fuck with me taisho you Will do as I tell you too!" she gripped the blade harder as the royal markings appeared on her face and wrists.

"Do as I say or I shall not use you" the dog's hostility died down and the markings faded, they whimpered laying at her feet.

"Shall we try level 5?" they howled in agreement spectral tails wagging she giggled drawing her sword at pointing it at her chest "Level 5!"

Her claws and fangs elongated as the dogs merged into one giant creature their eyes matched each crimson with a turquoise pupil.

They snarled at each other "Do as I say, Inutaisho do not make me punish you!" her voice was low and rough making the others shiver and Goosebumps appear on the kids arms at her power level.

The air cackled around them before Inutaisho finally relented and chose his humanoid form. If it weren't for her hair colour they could almost be twins.

"Level 4, 3, 2, 1, Power down" the form faded and kagome knelt panting heavily.

A whistle made her stiffen "You really did it now kagome, look at the destruction!" she looked up wincing at the gruesome looking faces "If we scared the kids before, we sure as hell will scare them now!" Guren laughed heartily helping the tired woman up just as Kimizuki awakened.

"Ah! Kimizuki-san! See guren pay up…I did say pinkie would beat them first…He, hee!" he sighed running a hand through his hair but drawing out the money anyways "Here you go, money stealing demon" Kagome snatched the money away.

"Eh? Kagome, I thought you would've betted on Yu" she waved the boy off

"Please, My son is strong yes…But his arrogance is his downfall asuramaru is a strong one of strongest they willingly put into these swords…"

"That also makes me wonder why yours white and green and not black and red or green like mine and Guren's?" she smiled stroking the sword that practically purred at her touch.

"Inutaisho was once black and green like yours Kimizuki…However after that incident when I was back to my senses he was white and a pale green…I tried asking him but he simply said he didn't like the colour and changed it…I didn't believe him of course!" she smiled not mentioning why guren's was black and red.

Yu woke up next as kagome peered down at him "I see you made it…Finally" he scowled at her.

"So? I bet you weren't the first to wake with yours!" she laughed haughtily staring down at him

"Why I holed the record for the quickest person to wake up! Right guren?" he had a matching scowl on his face as kagome teased him "You know if you scowl like that you'll get wrinkles~" he made a strike at her but she jumped onto yoichi's statue just as it cracked in half "Whoa…I musta put on some weight eh?" she patted her belly before becoming serious.

"Yu, Kimizuki…It seems Yoichi didn't make it as I feared…Try and hold him off, see if you can snap him back to his senses okay?"

Just as she said that Yoichi's voice rang out "Hm…One, two, three, four humans and a…Demon? Who cares! You're all gonna die anyways!"

The battle raged on until finally Yu gave up dropping his sword as kagome drew hers "Inu No Taisho…" That made the demon turn behind him seeing the white sword "Show this demon what you do to pack that are threatened…" In that instant a white dog spirit came out of the sword prowling towards the demon.

"No….No Please! Anything but that! I beg of you!" a scream tore itself from Yoichi's throat as the dog pounced going inside of his body making him glow.

By the time it was over yoichi was back to normal "K...Kagome-san…" tears welled in his eyes as kagome knelt down and opened her arms smiling gently at him

"Come here, you're okay now…" Yu's eyes widened as a flashback crossed his eyes of kagome doing the same thing for him when he escaped "Yu…" Looking into his mother's eyes he too ran to her being enveloped in her warm embrace.

Guren came up and patted their heads and in that moment they looked like a warm family, until he tried to pat kagomes head and ended with a black eyes instead.

"Well then…Now that you've got cursed gear and work okay together we'll go out on the front lines" Yus excited voice was blocked out as he felt a burning fire of a woman's wrath behind him "Ahaha…Come now kagome-chan…Don't hurt me please…"

She smiled a sickly sweet one and patted his head "I won't hurt you…" she gripped his hair lifting her knee up to hit him square in the nose "much…Hee, hee!" giving a wave to her new family she dragged the LTC away by the hair that sweet smile still ever present on her face.

"Uwah! It never ceases to scare me when Okaa-san smiles like that…I'm just glad it wasn't directed at me…" they sweat-dropped at his pale expression before getting on the arrived elevator and leaving the room behind, just before they did though yoichi clutched his chest yelping in pain and shock as the same spirit dog emerged turning into the dog general himself.

"Congratulations you three…Now I must leave, it seems my master is…Once again punishing the LTC and I must be careful not to let her go too far…Just maimed" his dark low chuckle sent shivers down their spine as he vanished from their view.

Bonus!

Kagome came out from the elevator "Sayuri! Make sure the kids come out safely kay?" the quiet woman nodded sending a pitied look to the unconscious general.

He finally regained conscious when they arrived at kagomes newly appointed room she chucked him in slamming and locking the door, taking a deep breath she calmed herself "Sit…Do you want anything? Tea?"

"Coffee…Please…" she nodded grabbing a couple of cups and dumping the ground mixture in them pouring it black with an option of milk and sugar. They sat in silence sipping coffee for a while until Guren became curious "Kagome, why have you brought me here? Where are we anyways?"

"My room…I brought you here because…I want to know…What has Kureto set you up to do with Yu?" he stiffened in shock as she peered at him from her lashes "Did you think I wouldn't notice my demon would not notice?"

"Back when that incident happened, Kureto drew blood from you, he dried it and put in a pill…The pill that Yu will take when he goes to the front lines for his demon contact"

"Amplifier pills? You put my blood in his amplifier pills for some kind of sick experiment? How could you Guren!" her worry was evident but he shrugged away the feeling of guilt.

"You have no right to worry about him Kagome! You're not his birth mother!" She drew back or would've had guren not grabbed her shoulders roughly, his hands digging in making her wince.

"Let him go, he's no longer your concern" anger filled her then, angry at his words his attitude.

"None of my concern…?" he let her go when her voice turned soft, she looked up at him sapphire eyes blazing but unshed tears brimming.

"None of my concern? Oh! I see now! Nothings ever. My concern is it? Of course not! My team was 'None of my concern' when they died their burial was 'None of my concern' when my family was murdered their life's were 'none of my concern' Nothings ever my concern is it? No I should sit back and look pretty right? Be a good little robot to your senseless and selfish plans!"

Every jab made him wince as her tone softened down her last words hit the hardest "Just like…Just like my best friend's murder was 'none of my concern' Just like your pain was 'None of concern'…? If nothing should concern me…Then I am not human, maybe I should willingly give myself to the vampires the next time they take livestock?"

Guren snapped grabbing her face and lifting to his own "I'm sorry kagome…I shouldn't have said it that way…." Her tears fell as she looked into his eyes almost bare of feeling

"It doesn't matter which way you say it guren…" she leaned closer cupping his face "Your eyes say all I need to know…You don't care about Yu or Kimizuki or yoichi…You…You don't care about me, it's just you and your goals right?"

She let her arms drop in defeat when he didn't respond "Heh…I guess this is what mama meant when she said I would 'Snap' I should've known…"

She turned to leave but guren's grip was firm "Let me go…Please…" He didn't relent and her tears fell anew "Please Guren! Haven't you cause me enough pain...?"

"I won't let go….I know if I let go you'll disappear again, I don't want you to disappear kagome…." She sighed and moved towards the basic cot sitting on it and placing her face in her hands shoulders shaking.

"I can't do this anymore…Every time I see you….Anger fills me…No…Not anger…Betrayal, The pain is so immense that I bottle it up, I couldn't show you any of that…Not when you still grieved over…." She trailed off hurt clearly shown in her eyes as she once again tried to leave.

This time she succeeded in unlocking and opening the door but two hands slammed on the door preventing her exit one again "I said I wouldn't let you leave kagome" his voice was strong and cold.

Hitting right where his heart was she replied in such a cold bristled tone his eyes widened as he spun her around only to find her hair covering her eyes "I thought it was 'None of my concern' Lieutenant Guren?"

He stopped and on instinct grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look him in the eye as he leaned down and stole a kiss from her cold lips. She struggled trying to move but he was taller than and though she loathe to admit it was physically stronger than her.

Giving up she closed her eyes as a crystal of a tear left her right eye trailing down her cheek as she accepted her first kiss from a man she once loved….She still loved, She knew he'd forget about it, push her away again…But for now this cold, unfeeling kiss is all she has…

End! Wow…I tried to make that heart-breaking…But I think I just made it depressing…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yu was roused from his sleep by a gentle shake on his shoulder "Yu…Come on wake up…You're gonna be late for your first day…"

"Mm…Five more minutes…" Kagome smiled her mind wandering back to last night

Flash back

 _The kiss was rough and dominating and kagome soon went limp, her eyes going dull as her conscious mind faded in the back to talk to her demon "He's lost it again…"_

 _The dog roused opening one red eyes to peer at her before huffing_ _ **"Stay strong child, no matter what happens you cannot let me take over again…"**_

 _"_ _I know I can't it's just…" wrapping her arms around herself she fell to her knees "I wish he would change…" tears fell from her eyes both in here and in real life as he took her to bed wrapping his arms around her body and falling asleep._

 _Strong arms covered by billowy white sleeves curled themselves around her in a comforting embrace "There is not much I can do aside from providing you a place to hide…You must go now or risk being stuck here forever…"_

 _She nodded coming back into conscious to hear snored behind her, no longer feeling anything she peeled herself away from his empty embrace and pulled on new clothes Kureto sent her._

Her skirt was gone replaced with tight white trousers

Her top had changed colour too, the cut off sleeves where white and as billowy and Inutaisho's the top also being white was a sleeveless haori what she was most annoyed about however was that on her black sash was the Hiragi crest imprinted onto it. It had also been extended to reach an inch above her knees

"Eh? Okaa-san? What's wrong?" snapping out of her daze she turned to look at the bleary eyes yu as he tried to wake up.

"Nothing's wrong Yu, You need to get up less we miss the train…" His eyes widened as he stumbled before falling out of bed.

 **'** **You're not going to tell him then?'**

'It's best if somethings are left unsaid, he worships Guren, he'd probably sooner call me a liar than him…' she smiled lightly as he stumbled through putting his school uniform on.

"Yu, honey…" he turned to look at her toothbrush hanging from his mouth, smiling she pointed at his clothes "Wrong uniform dear" he looked down a grunt of annoyance leaving his mouth as he went back to change again.

"Finally! I'm ready Okaa-san!" she giggled redoing his buttons on the standard jacket uniform.

"I don't think you'll ever be truly ready yu…" her face forlorn she finished the last button and met worried green eyes.

"Okaa-san…" Grabbing her cheeks he pressed their foreheads together "Don't be sad, okaa-san…You can tell me anything…I won't be mad…" she smiled at her son pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm just worried is all, it didn't help my sleep either…"

"What about guren? You dragged him away remember?"

"Ah I took my anger out on him nothing more…" Of course the look Yu saw in her eyes told him there was more but he didn't push it.

"Alright then let's get going!" they made their way down to the station and Shinoa eyes the crest on her sash.

"Shinoa…I'll explain later" she nodded before turning to Yu smiling

"You look rather dashing in the new uniform Yu-san!"

"Oh, Shinoa…Uh…Never mind" she smiled teasingly as she wrapped her arms around herself dramatically

"Oh! Shinoa-san! You look so sexy in the uniform!" she wiggled her body occasionally nudging him.

"…Whatever…"

"Ahaha! Yu-san forever the virgin!" his retort died down when he finally noticed the crest on his mother's sash.

"Okaa-san! What is that?" she turned to him before looking down at the sash that held her haori together, she scowled

"It's Kureto….Sorry Kureto-sama's way of claiming me…Stupid perverted piece of shit…" Shinoa smiled at her obvious hatred for the eldest child.

"Ah! But kagome-san if you acted a little more obedient he might refute his claim!" The elder female sighed rubbing her head.

"I tried that…He gave a ridiculous order to test me and I blew it…Besides I think it's mainly my power he's after…He does want strong heirs after all…Not that I'd ever willingly bed him"

"Even if he was the last human on earth?"

Meeting Shinoa dead in the eye determination flashed in her eyes "I'd rather fuck a vampire than reproduce with him…He'd probably brag to his children" Shinoa's and Yu's eyes widened at her claim before all three of them ended up laughing as the train arrived.

During the train ride Shinoa gave them her orders "Since vampires are planning to take back Shinjuku we have to go there and reinforce our defences"

"I see…Yu! Are you even fucking listening?!" flinching at his mother's tone he nodded dutifully

"The vampires are going to attack Shinjuku so we go there and deal with it…Right?" both woman sighed rubbing their noses.

The train eventually stopped as kagome stepped out of the train first marching straight towards the soldiers "Kagome-sama!"

"Morning gentlemen, how's it going so far?"

"Pretty boring to be honest…You going out?"

"Mhm…Training up my son"

"What about the girl"

"Ah, that's his surveillance officer, she's coming too, and we're going to Shinjuku"

"Well then, we wish you look with the…Children" she laughed patting his shoulder

"Aren't they too young to be going out?"

"Sh! They'll hear you! And besides if kagome-sama is with them they'll be fine!"

"Oho! Yu they're calling you a kid!"

"Nah, it's you because you're so short…"

"No, No…You see I'm still developing after all my sister was an absolute beauty with a huge rack!"

"You have a sister?" Kagome stiffened her eyes hardening at the mention of Mahiru

"Oh she's dead…Kagome could tell you more though after all, she was the only female who got along with her…"

"I'd rather not speak about Mahiru-chan it's still fresh" They both nodded as Shinoa took the lead gazing outside.

"LTC Guren! I don't get it! Why have you placed me with a bunch of newbies?!" Kagome stiffened to an almost battle ready form when she heard Guren's name being called out.

"Okaa-san?" she turned a forced smile on her face

"Shall we go see what's happening?" turning they trotted down the stairs to be met by Yoichi and Kimizuki.

"Yu! Kagome! Shinoa!"

"You're all late…"

"Shut up Kimizuki what's up with the blonde one?"

"She's angry about her place in the new squad"

"I could understand me being squad leader! But Shinoa?!"

He looked from the corner of his eyes spotting them "I see you've all arrived"

"There you are! Shinoa Hiragi!"

"I'm here Mitsu-chan did you miss me?"

A growl impressive from a human came from her throat as she ran up the stairs "Don't fight you're on the same team!"

"Don't worry Guren! I'm sure we'll have kagome-chan to break us up should something happen!"

At the mention of her name he sought her out noticing her change of clothes and the crest on it, when he met her eyes or tried to he sighed noticing the animalistic hostility she held in her gaze 'Not again...'

Knowing she wouldn't break up their fight he drew his sword and cut them off grabbing their necks "I'll throw you into solitary if you keep being a pain in my ass"

"Of course…"

"Sorry…" looking at kagome again he found she had moved to stand behind Yu her hand clearly gripping his shoulder

"Okaa-san?" he noticed the hostility in her gaze towards Guren, it wasn't her usually anger it seemed harsher, wilder…Like a fire that got out of control.

He placed his hand on top of hers "I knew something was wrong…Guren did something didn't he?" she smiled at him her eyes barely holding in unshed tears

"Don't worry about it, it's your first day after all!" giving him a pat on the head she walked ahead of them stopping at the gates.

"So just make it clear this is your comrade Mitsuba sangu, no fighting will be allowed and because of special reasons Kureto Hiragi wishes to have Major general Kagome travel with you, usually its teams of five any less would mean death"

"You got that Yu-san? No solo artist outside the walls!"

"Ah, Shinoa-san you know me…When a vampire comes up…!" a pale hand caught the calf of Mitsuba before it could hit Yu.

Kagome gripped it tightly bruising the tender flesh "Just. What do you think you're doing Sangu, Disobeying a direct order to not fight can have you stripped of your rank you know…"

"Forgive me kagome-sama I wished to test his reflexes"

"My son was trained by me personally, is that is not enough proof then test him later"

She gulped nodding "Of…Of course kagome-sama! Uh…Can I have my leg back?" Giving one more firm squeeze she let

"I'd train those leg muscles of yours…The leg is a bit fatty and the kick was weak" Mitsuba blushed deeply but nodded.

After being briefed they left to go to their first mission "Ne Yu-san? Didn't you and your mother patrol around the barrier before?"

"Hm? Yeah, sometimes we'd go outside of it too when a horsemen was causing too much trouble…"

Mitsuba piped her opinion in "So what? When you're half a mile away from the barriers the monsters and a lot stronger!"

"Okaa-san? How far did you go out from the barrier with those horses?" the woman looked puzzled before thinking deeply

"Well My patrol area is about 10 miles all around the barrier so that time we went out was about….8…maybe 8 and a half miles…" shocked and speechless Mitsuba stood there eyes wide. But she soon shut up and walked away.

"Dear oh dear…" Everyone looked at kagome when she sighed "Honestly who does she think I am? I can't just Yu at the house by himself! It was dangerous!"

She threw her hands up dramatically before moving onto the station.

Once arriving they took a small moment to have a look around kagome drew her sword catching everyone's attention as a mist came out of it "Inutaisho, be a good boy and scout the rea for me kay?"

The mist seemed to huff before stretching out just as they reached a small gap a child burst out and the mist immediately flinched, "Capture the girl" The mist materialised into the demon and he snatched her up dropping her Yu.

The horsemen turned to them then "Is this really what I was woken up for?" Yu flinched at her tone as she sheathed her sword "Come out you fucking cowards! Before I make you!" in that moment the vampires jumped down.

"You humans really are…!" he evaded the dagger at the last moment looking at the angry woman who threw it.

"Oh my….My hand must've slipped…." Standing up they took a moment to look at her outfit noticing the crest.

Yu also took that moment to charge "Asuramaru!" a thick wave a dark power missed the vampires by a centimetre.

"Idiot! You almost hit me!"

"Ow! Okaa-san! I didn't mean too!" he rubbed the sore on his head after being hit with the butt of her sword.

"She…She's a General! Retreat! We can't fight generals!" the vampires soon disappeared not that kagome noticed as she scolded Yu.

"Watch your aiming for Christ's sake!" swinging her sword behind her a wave of green power hit the horsemen severing it in two and eroding it away "You almost killed me!" another hit on the head and she relented turning to the wide eyed team.

"Come on we'll go home…"

"Um…Kagome-sama…How did you?"

"How did I know?" Mitsuba nodded, giving her a smile and a pat on the head she answered her simply "My demon told me…" before walking away Yu trailing behind her with a sulky expression.

Of course once they arrived Mitsuba also had a go at Yu "its people like you who'll get us all killed!" giving him a firm slap on the cheek

"I'm sorry about what I did today…But I don't regret trying to rush off"

"Now, now mitsuba Yu will learn eventually…Even if I have to beat it into him" he shuddered at her sweet smile.

"Okaa-chan…." Kagome looked down at the little girl asleep in her arms "Okaa-chan…! Don't let the mean vampires take me away! Please!" sympathy in her eyes she rocked the girl.

"Sh…Okaa-chan's here now the nasty vampires are gone" seemingly pleased with this she snuggled closer and kagome smiled walking back into the complex.

"I remember okaa-san doing that for me, whenever I had nightmares about the vampire complex she'd pick me up and rock me in her arms until I was calm again…" they followed the elder woman into the complex.

The woman were having a show conversation "Mitsu-san I'd like to properly apologise for my sons behaviour, I know your past was similar" the blonde girls eyes widened before softening.

"He just…"

"He reminds of your past doesn't he Mitsu-chan?" she hummed in agreement to Shinoa's words

"I'll never accept him!"

"Ara! Though the two clashed they gradually became closer and closer until…!"

"They fall in love!"

Shinoa and kagome swooned a laugh spilling from their lips as she vehemently denied it.

"Do you hate him that much?" kagome walked into her shower washing her back.

"He just reminds of how I killed my comrades…"

Shinoa popped in then "You know it wasn't your fault for that…"a fist against the wall made her pause

"Shinoa…Don't come in while we're showering!" A perverted grin crossed Shinoas features

"Aw come on now don't be shy!" she pounced on them both and a tickle war started.

Their laughs rang out through the shower room to outside where the boys had already finished and were peering curiously at the curtains.

When Shinoa and Mitsuba came out but kagome didn't Yu sighed "Okaa-san! Did you forget your clothes again?!"

"No…?" he sighed before grabbing her bag and marching in there forgetting she would be naked.

"Idiot! Send one of girls in!" He came flying out with a bruised cheek.

"Ahaha…She forgot her towel too Yu-san!" Shinoa took the bag and walked in "Oh my kagome-chan! You're loaded!"

"Shut up, you're such a Perv sometimes!"

She laughed walking out with kagome in tow who wore a t-shirt and some shorts her loose wet hair falling to her calves "Ugh…I really need to cut this soon…"

"Hey, is it alright if we ask you a question?" Kimizuki knelt down handing her some milk.

She nodded hesitantly "That hold where they were holding you?"

"It's Omotesando…It's the Omotesando station…" Kagome narrowed her eyes causing the girl to flinch

 **'** **She's lying kagome'** She nodded mentally to her demon licking her lips.

'There'll still be some vampires we can kill though….' He howled in joy ready for a battle

"Eh? What was that sound?"

"Yeah sounded like a howl….Okaa-san?"

"Aha…Inutaisho is getting a little excited is all" she averted her gaze whistling into the distance.

Sometime later they were walking down the road to the station "So according to the little girl the vampires are raising humans…"

"I have a question…"

"What is Kimizuki?"

"What are we to do with the captured civilians?" Kagome answered his question to avoid conflict

"I'm afraid the civilians will have to be ignored…There's a lot of vampires and a little of us we can't afford to rescue them until we have completely eradicated the vampires…Don't give me that look Yu I told you weren't ready didn't I?"

He huffed but nodded "Fine, fine as long I can kill the vampires"

"Oh and Yu…If they're awake and active we'll be retreating…" she smirked at his expression

"Retreating again?!" she chuckled

"You might survive if you have cursed gear but you're all still rookies…"

"Kagome-san? What would you do if you were alone?" she turned to Kimizuki thinking for a moment

"Well since I've unlocked a few more levels to Inu's power I'd probably send my poison mist in there first to eliminate the vampires and then call for backup to rescue to civilians…"

"What about if there was a noble who evaded the mist?" she smirked

"If a noble somehow managed to escape the station I'd be here ready to incapacitate them and then torture information out of them before finally killing it" they shuddered but Kimizuki mustered up the courage to ask one more question.

"How would you torture them?"

"That my dear boy is a story that I shall never tell…After all you'll most likely see me do it eventually"

They all shuddered at her nonchalant attitude.

"Well shall we go in?"

They nodded to Shinoa and made their way down into the dark depths, who knows what they'll find!

End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The made their way down to the dark stairs kagome releasing Inutaisho's mist form to search around just in case "There's a lot of them that's for damn sure…"

"Vampires?" she shook her head

"Livestock" the others made it down to see all of them

"Let's keep going" Kagome immediately followed Mitsuba, the others hesitated before following

"Why won't they escape?" kagome sighed

"Tell me Kimizuki…What is the earth crawling with aside form vampires?"

"Horsemen of john"

"And what do the horsemen hunt?"

His eyes widened in realisation "Humans"

"Exactly, the vampires will release a horsemen near a settlement and then kill it, saying that because their lives were saved they should now offer their blood in exchange…It's disgusting"

Kagome was at the back rounding them when a small tug at her cloak caught her attention.

A little girl no more than 5 with bright purple eyes and dark brown hair peered up at her, she knelt down

"Are you kagome-sama?" her eyes widened

"How do you know my name?"

"My okaa-san and otou-san told me about you…Before…Before they died…" Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the girls features.

"Your Miroku and Sango's little girl? The one they said whose birthday it was?" the girl nodded tentatively lowering her eyes which widened when she was drawn into a warming hug.

"Forgive me…I couldn't save them…It was all my fault…" the little girls eyes widened further before she too cried.

"It's okay…I know okaa-san and otou-san tried their best…They died hon…hon…Hon-or-ably…" kagome giggled

"If I manage too I will grab you along the way okay?"

"Mm 'kay" she patted her head before jogging to catch up to her companions

She found them just as Yu rescued Mitsuba "Uwah! Shinoa-san do you think…" the smirking girl nodded a laugh spilling from her lips as they made a heart with their hands

"It's love!" their unison scared the other men a little but they shook it off. They turned their attention to battle and kagomes eyes widened when Yu sliced right through the blade and the vampire.

"Kagome-san did you?"

"No…I never taught yu the strength required for that kind of swing…He was too young…I told him about it and what was needed…But never did I actually teach him it" the pride she showed was overwhelming as she ran to yu drawing him into a big bear hug.

"Momma's so proud of my little Yu! I never knew you could do that!"

"Well I remember you telling me about it…I've practiced a few times but it just felt right this time…" he panicked when he saw her eyes water.

"Stop growing Yu! You're growing too fast…and in height too! What happened to my little Yu who used to call me Kaa-chan!" she wept into Shinoa's shoulder who just laughed.

"He is guren's favourite student after all!"

Kagome brought the embarrassed boy to her chest protectively "I'm not letting that perverted weirdo anywhere near my yu anymore! Yu! Do you know what he told me about you!"

"What is it okaa-san?"

"He said now that I've raised you, you're now 'No longer my concern'! Is that true do you really hate me so much?"

"He said what?! Is that why you were so hostile towards him?" she scratched the back of her head

"More or less…Ahaha…"

"Don't get carried away there are still five more remember?"

"Of course lady Mitsuba! We are but dolls at your mighty command!" Kagome mockingly bowed making her flush in anger.

Walking towards the windows kagome turned and faced those eyes narrowing in displeasure as the others faced the vampires to which she slowly turned to, only to realise too late as a hand grabbed her throat, another was about to grab Mitsuba's but she lashed out slashing her sword at his head cutting it in half.

"I knew it…" they all glanced at kagome who had a cocky smile on her face

"The girl was lying….You have something important to her don't you? Something to make her want to lie…" the long haired vampire chuckled.

"Of course we did, humans are so easy to manipulate…" he gulped at the disappointed look in her eyes

"I've met plenty of vampires in my life…Most of them low level scum like you and some nobles here and there, plus that progenitor I had no choice but to eliminate…But never…Never in my life of living have I seen your kind pull an act so low as using a girl to lure us here…It's disgusting" he snarled at her tightening his grip.

Her gaze never wavered as the battle started Yu trying to reach her "Yu!" he looked at her smug expression before glancing at her sword which was starting to pulse "Get everyone out of here…Now!"

He rushed to order a retreat they all managed to leave but a barrier prevented the vampires from doing so "Oh…I'm going to have…So much…." They gulped looking at her crimson eyes **"Fun…"** Licking her lips she easily cut the vampires arm off.

"Inutaisho Level…4!" slamming her sword into the ground she created a connection with him doubling their power and the amount of dogs.

War howls, soon turned into snarls, growls and screams of horror and pain.

Blood splattered everywhere turning kagomes outfit from white…To red.

By this time the children had all been evacuated and Yu was waiting for his mother to come out.

Once he saw her come out with a child on his hip he turned his attention to the little girl running up to him.

He was distracted when the little girl came bursting to him trying to apologise "I'm so…sorry! I…I"

He patted her head lightly "You only wanted to protect your family…There's nothing wrong with that" she looked up at him eyes wide before letting out a yelp when kagome came out dripping with blood.

She was fawned over by some of the soldiers before she snapped "Dammit! It's not my own blood okay?! I'm fucking fine!" they quickly retreated but the silence made her look up her blue eyes peering out from all the red "What?!"

She wrung out all the blood from her hair, some of it on her dripped into her mouth and she licked her lips without thinking "Well shit…Can someone grab me like a big bucket of water?" they rushed off to fetch it.

"Is your okaa-san important?"

He smiled "Yeah…She's one of the three major generals…She's also the strongest out of three" she looked in awe

"I'm gonna grow up to be just like your okaa-san!" with that she ran off just as kagome dumped half of the water on her the other half she used to wipe the tougher pieces of blood and flesh that made its way onto her.

Mitsuba watched from a distance Shinoa behind her, sighing dreamily with a playful look in her eyes Shinoa Narrated "Rescued from a tight situation she watches him passionately, Destined the two fall!"

"Not in love! You idiot!" she continued her work before halting again "Shinoa…Why does Yu…Why does he act like that?"

"Ah…Why don't you ask kagome-san? Kagome-san! Over here!" she smiled at the two young children walking over, she handed the now sleeping daughter of her old team mates to a soldier before turning to them.

"What's up?"

"Mitsu-chan wants to know all of Yu's juicy details!" Kagome clasped her hands with Mitsuba's

"It must be…Love! Oh you two will make the perfect couple!"

"That's not what I meant! I wanted to know why he acts like this?!"

Kagome became sombre suddenly "When Yu was younger he was held captive at the complex, It was a sad thing…He told me his family was killed and only he escaped after shooting the vampire…" mitsuba almost dropped the can she was holding.

Later that evening Mitsuba stayed behind to talk to Yu "Is it true what kagome-sama said? You left your family…."

He turned a sharp gaze to where his mother was "It's none of your business don't poke your nose into it"

"Wait! I may not have any right to say this but…I don't think what you did was wrong…"

"It doesn't matter if it was wrong or right…I still left them behind to die…Just to save myself…That's why I wanna…Never mind it doesn't matter…"

Mitsuba still stopped him "Yu!"

"What is it now?!" he turned to her faulting when he saw her blushing face.

"Well about...You know…About…" Her face went completely red as she gave up turning to join the rest of the group "It doesn't matter! I still hate you!"

"Not this again…"

"Yu! Mitsuba! Enough with the lovers spat let's go!"

"Okaa-san! It wasn't like that!"

They walked away, before Kagome joined them she drew a dagger and shot it towards the girl at the top of the building sending her a sharp look of reprimand as the dagger sliced her cheek "You should know better…" she hissed before walking off.

The next day found Kimizuki and Yu by a large car "Wow! Kimizuki you can do that?!"

"Yeah…"

"Wow like seriously?! That's so cool!"

"Shut up…"

"I can't help it! I've only been in a car when I was little and the vampire city didn't have any…!" the car soon started up

"Oh My God! Amazing! Could I uh…Have a go?"

"You don't how to drive though…"

"Ah…Well a little bit…?"

"Just leave it I'll give you a lesson later…"

"Eh?! You can drive too! Cool!"

Kimizuki blushed deep red "Just get in back and stay there…I'll go tell everyone" he got out and went to the rest of the team who was munching on beans.

Kagome winced at their taste while Shinoa hummed "This is really tasty!"

"Yeah I bet you won't be saying that in a few months…" kagome quickly dumped the contents into her mouth giving a quick chew and then a swallow.

"It's all ready and running…"

"Awesome! Let's…Go…" The car slammed into a post and kagome simply sighed when Kimizuki rushed to it.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?!"

"Get out of the damn car!"

"Why the hell should I?!"

"Yu! Just fucking do it!" he winced and quickly jumped out tripping on his feet and falling.

"Well everyone shall we go to my car and head off?"

Everyone turned to Shinoa "Your car?"

"Ah…Shinoa I don't think…" the woman didn't listen to the elder and simply hopped in

"Huh? Um…" Kimizuki and Yu thinking it funny burst out laughing teasing her about how short she was.

Her red eyes took on a deadly sheen "Aha…Really now?" drawing her Key the boys looked in fear as she pounced on them, beating them senseless.

During that time kagome quickly hopped into the driver seat "I'll be driving…Any problems?"

They shook their heads still bruised from Shinoa "Good! Jump in then!"

The car drive was silent as Yu and Kimizuki sat next to each other wincing every time they went over a bump "Let's not tease Shinoa again…"

"For once, Yu, I agree with you…" they nodded their heads sagely as kagome went over another bump

"Okaa-san! You're doing that on purpose!"

She scoffed at them "So what? You should never insult a lady! Especially about their physical attributes!" she glared at them from the rear view mirror.

A loud crash and bangs caught her attention "Is it another Horsemen? Should we kill it?"

"There'll be no end to them, just keep driving kagome"

"Wait a minute…Those aren't footsteps…" Eyes turned to Yu in question

"You're right…It sounds like a fight…and it's coming from Shinjuku…"

"Keep on your toes everyone!" At Shinoa's warning everyone straightened up as the smoking walls came into sight

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Okaa-san look out! A vampire!"

She narrowed her eyes "Everyone jump out…Now!" The quickly left the vehicle as kagome slammed her foot on the gas before she too jumped out, though she ended slightly closer to the two tone haired Noble.

"Be careful! It's a noble!" stopping the car with one hand he picked it up and threw it towards the kids at the back as his eyes focused on kagome.

Yoichi's arrows did nothing but make him awaken his sword, sending out a pulse of power to kagome she drew her own and swiped it away just as he sped towards her, their swords clashing.

"Everyone please stay back from Kagome-san! The vampire is armed with a first class weapon and is also a noble!"

"Ah! If it isn't my little kagome-chan! How's that leg of yours?" a growl ripped itself from her throat as she pushed him away her sword pulsing

"Wind Scar!" 4 gold claws headed towards him and he jumped back to safety.

"Aha! Your power never fails to arouse me kagome-chan! Show me more!" she snarled eyes flashing red as her markings flickered.

She didn't have to do anything as two females landed beside her giving kagome a small bow of greeting to which she nodded back

"Horn, Chess, It's nice to see you so…Well" they laughed before turning to the vampire noble "Crowley-sama, what are you doing? The 7th progenitor is waiting at the front lines…"

"Eh? Ferid-kun is? I must go then…But I just met Kagome-chan again…What a pity…I hope to taste your blood again soon kagome-chan!"

"Not while I still breathe Crowley!"

He laughed but jumped away with the two women.

"Okaa-san…What did he mean?"

"Hm? What did who mean? Ahaha…"

"Kagome-sama! That noble knew who you were! Who is this Ferid? Why does that vampire know you?!"

Kagome shrank at their gazes before sitting down and patting the pavement "The reason why Crowley knows me is because…" she looked at Yu before taking her haori off and turning showing her back "…Because I too once lived in the vampire city…"

A dark red mark stained her skin in the middle lower of her back "It's my pet mark…I was a favourite of Crowley's and as such was marked as his pet…Once day he went too far and snapped my leg in two…Thanks to his blood however I managed to recover and escape…Where Tenri-sama found me and took me in…That's the reason it was so easy to bond with Inutaisho…Because I have vampire blood in my veins…Just not enough to turn me"

Their eyes widened as she put the haori back on before walking towards the Shinjuku lines, everyone following close behind her.

"Okaa-san? What about this Ferid guy?" Kagome stiffened

"Ferid Bathory…The 7th progenitor of the vampire nobles and one of strongest 7th I've ever seen, he's a lying manipulative self-centred bastard…Yu…He was the vampire who killed your previous family…" he stopped and stared at her.

"I met him when he was 13th progenitor…Back when I lived in Crowley's mansion, he would visit occasionally saying that he couldn't leave his 'Little Lamb' all alone with the big bad Crowley all the time…Surprisingly he never took my blood…and actually became concerned when my leg had been snapped he kept me in his mansion while I recovered…Strange that…"

Shinoa looked at kagome weirdly "Kagome-san…You don't think he held…Affectionate feelings for you do you?"

She waved off the question "Probably, but he never acted on them…I think he was waiting for my 18th when I got to pick where I would stay" Yu tensed at her words before resuming their walk into Shinjuku

"Come on…Let's go kill these bastard!" They all cheered in agreement and took off in a race.

End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Arrows rained down on the helicopters hitting and destroying their targets. It didn't last long as a plan crashed into the wall blowing it up into pieces.

Two vampires came out looking around at the destruction "Aren't I great? I hit it on point!"

The black haired vampire scoffed at the lilac haired one "You were off by ten feet…"

"Aw…You're so anal…" they jumped down from the rubble hundreds of vampires following after them

Our lovely little group got the aftermath wind from the blast, and they covered they faces "Damn, this is actual War!"

"What do you think we've been doing Kimizuki?! Having fucking tea with them?!" he wisely shut up at kagomes outburst

"Come on!"

A chopper had spotted them and tried to shoot them down, Kimizuki's quick thinking and their speed saved them as it release the vampires it was holding.

"Get ready to fight!"

"Everyone let's go! We'll help!" they nodded and charged out into the masses of vampires.

"Inutaisho! Level 4!" kagome released the hounds and them awaited orders defending her post "Attack any and all vampires…Oh! And enjoy yourself!" they howled in excitement and dove in. One vampire tried to sneak up on her, but drawing on of her enchanted daggers she slit its throat "Now, now…It's rude to sneak up on someone"

Once the vampires were all dead a man jogged up to them "Thanks for the help! Kagome-sama? Is this your new team?"

"Ah! Corporal Nagai! Yes it is…This is also my son Yu, everyone! This is corporal Nagai of Shinjuku security!"

They gave a quick bow and the team bowed back "How's it going so far?"

"They've broke through wests defence just now actually…Counter-attack squad is holding the off, but I fear they won't last long…"

"Mhm…Being in the counter-attack unit can be quite tough…"

"How so Okaa-san?"

"Well the counter-attack units are the first to fight back, which means they know nothing of the enemy group and the only main thing they got on them is the radio that records and send all their immediate findings to the lead operator who passes it on to everyone else…"

They all ohed in realisation and kagomes eyes suddenly took on a mischevious glint as she elbowed the corporal "So…Any girlfriend yet? A wife maybe?" he blushed red as they arrived at the trucks.

"N..No kagome-sama, I haven't found the right one yet…"

"Aw…Still a little virgin then?"

"What about you kagome-sama?"

"Ah…Already lost it…Many times" she sent a sly look to him as the blush on his face went darker "No child yet…Though I probably was pregnant and lost it back then…"

"I see…Keep trying kagome-sama you'll get there soon" she giggled

"At least I'm getting some…Your always tense…Maybe a good lay is what you need?" once again a dark blush took his features

"Sir! It's ready!"

He turned to the soldiers "Good…I'll be driving them there so I'll this to you guys okay?"

"Yes sir!" they saluted them as they walked past them and to the truck.

"Come on get in!"

"Actually…It's alright I'd like to get there quicker to assess the situation so I'll be using Inutaisho" they nodded and she gave them all a quick smile

"Come Inutaisho!" she threw the sword running towards it as it transformed into a mighty dog, giving a quick jump she landed on the beasts back her legs disappearing into the body "Woohoo!" the demon also roared in joy picking up speed.

"Hm? Oh kagome-sama!" looking down from jumping she directed Inutaisho to land next to Sayuri

"Oh! Sayuri-chan how are you!"

"I'm doing well kagome-sama and you?" she gave a smile throwing a dagger at the vampire behind the cute girl.

"Mah…It's so boring sometimes ya know? Especially being on a team of newbies…" she giggled and kagomes eyes narrowed drawing her sword only to have it clash against guren's

"Guren"

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"Scouting…Not that it's any of your business" he sighed before sheathing his sword.

"Wow kagome-sama…I knew you two hated each other but…Wow…The hostility in the air just now"

"Was it thrilling? Scary? Do you want me to hug it all away Sayuri-chan!" the girl blushed shaking her head, but eyes widened when she saw what kagome had

"Eh?! Kagome-sama how did you?"

"Hm? It was so easy…All I had to do was cut his belt…" the woman shared a laugh before Sayuri said goodbye catching up to guren.

"Let's see…Aha! There you are…" Like with guren the vampire noble looked up at her, of course this time his eyes widened.

"Ah…If it isn't Ferid-san, so you're the commander this time…" she gave a brief wave and the vampire surprisingly returned it blowing her a kiss to which she gagged at.

"Ugh…Still a fucking creep I see…"

After scouting she mounted Inutaisho and ran alongside the truck again "How is it kagome-sama?"

"Mm…As good as you can expect it to be…They're holding well…but the casualties on our side is more…The only thing we have right now is numbers…and some form of skill"

"Shinoa! Have you given them the pills yet?"

"Of course kagome-san! I've explained quite clearly the pros and cons of it too"

"Oi! Kagome?! Do you take them too?" she laughed at Kimizuki's question.

"I have no need to…Being practically a demon already due to the merging of myself and Inutaisho, there's no need to amplify my power…Of course if I am in a situation where my blade is separated from myself and my daggers are gone…Which is highly unlikely my instincts will take over…"

"Is that good?"

"Yes and No…If my opponent has more numbers than me my instincts will take it as a direct challenge and kill them all…If however I fought against something my instincts recognised...Well let's just say they'd be useless…"

"Like Crowley?"

"Yes…Crowley-san and Ferid-san…And it's just my fucking luck that they're the nobles there today! Oh joy!" they all laughed at her sarcasm.

The humour was short lived however as a helicopter swooped in from behind it's bullets throwing the van off track and rolling over, one of the bullets hit kagome and she screamed as the large bullet tore through her shoulder.

The pain threw off her concentration sending her to the ground by the truck "Argh!" she growled throwing a barrier around herself and the corporal.

The chopper was dealt with quite quickly though the bombs it sent destroyed the road making it collapse "Eek!" Shinoa's girly scream would've been funny but…as kagome fell down through the hole also she dimly thought.

'This is going to hurt so fucking much…' and she was right, landing funny on the same arm snapped the bone making another scream tear itself from her throat as Yu and Shinoa quickly got up to inspect her and Nagai.

Her breaths came out in short painful pants as she looked at the bone sticking out "Shinoa! Quickly! I need you to put the back into my skin and align it with the snapped piece…Inutaisho will do the rest!"

She quickly nodded noting quickly that the hole in her shoulder hadn't healed.

It took a long painful time but the bone was back in the right place and she watched amazed as it fixed itself and the flesh around it.

"This one will take a while…after all…Growing bone back takes a little longer…" eyes widening she nodded noticing the very slow appearance of the bone particle by particle.

"We'll have to head to the emergency came Yu…" "Alright…Kimizuki! Head to the front lines! We'll meet you there!"

After getting a positive reply both parties took off in opposite directions, Once to fight…The other to heal.

End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mika turned at the loud explosion his cold mask quickly replacing itself when he saw Guren there with a sword pointed at him.

"Shame…I couldn't kill the commander…"

"Ahaha…Try again, try again...Huh?" he looked around not spotting a head a midnight hair "Aw, Kagome-chan's not here anymore…" Guren's eyes narrowed at his sulky expression

"How do you know kagome?"

"Jealous are we? I bet you'd love to know mine and kagome-chan's past! Of course it isn't mine nor her masters to share…ha-ha!" his giggle only further irritated Guren as he awakened his sword.

"Everyone! If we can defend this post we can win this war! Kill all the vampires!"

Back with Shinoa and Yu, they had managed to arrive at the camp unscathed and dropped off the corporal for treatment "Leave me alone! I'm fine dammit!"

"Please kagome-sama at least let us bandage the wound!"

"Its fine you don't need to waste resources on me! See? The bones almost fully back it'll be gone by the time I arrive at the battle field!" The nurses gave up much to Yu's and Shinoa's disappointment

"Aw, kagome-san they only wanted to help…"

"I don't need it…God damn persistent women" they both chuckled

"Okaa-san? How's the corporal"

"Fine, fine! He'll be fine, come on let's go already"

Once again the two kids laughed at her eagerness to leave, this time thought they complied leaving to go into battle.

"Kagome-san…I have some bad news for you…"

"Oh, god what is it?"

"I'm afraid we'll be re-joining Mitsu-chan's group at the front lines with LTC…They're fighting the main forces"

Yu glanced at his mother for a reaction, only to panic at seeing her almost crying "I don't wanna go! I don't want to see ferid again! I don't want to see Guren again! I don't wanna!" she received pitying looks from the crowd at her outburst.

The overheard a team leader talking about the rest of their group and kagome rolled her eyes at Yu's tense shoulders.

After demanding information out of them he stormed off much to the two women's chagrin

"Shinoa…Don't bother, you follow him and I'll go to the front lines okay? And please dear god do not get yourselves killed on the way there!" saluting her she watched as kagome ran off in a different direction.

Back on the front line the fight had already started and everyone was in the mix of things.

Ferid was still up high looking for kagome "Aw…She's still not here…"

He suddenly tensed and jumped up just as a wave of green power went past "Are you looking for little old me? I'm honoured!" Kagome mockingly bowed towards the 7th progenitor a grin on her lips.

"Ah! If it isn't kagome-chan! You're looking pretty healthy, how's you been?"

"Honestly Ferid, we're supposed to be enemies fighting not old friends having a chat…Whoa there almost got me then!" she glanced at the blonde vampire "Ah, Mika-chan we meet again…Cold as ever I see…Honestly, if you're gonna pull a face like that I might never let you near my son"

"Eh? Kagome-chan you had a son?" she smiled while blocking the attack from mika

"Ah, I adopted him after he escaped vampire city…Like mother like son eh?"

He laughed at that "Indeed, I remember when you also managed to almost kill a progenitor…he was a…10th I believe?"

"Yeah, took his sword and stabbed his stomach, honestly looking back I wish I'd taken the sword with…For sentiments sake"

"Alright Mika back off it's time for me and Kagome-chan to play!"

"You're still as weird as ever ferid"

"Only to you my dear~!" he sent her a wink and she blew a kiss

"It's nice to know I'm appreciated, human men are so mean!"

They clashed swords faces impossibly close "Guren was it? I heard you guys are quite nasty to each other…"

"No…I'm just a bitch to him…He deserves it after all" the grin he sent her way made her blush

"I'm quite jealous he gets the attention, I thought we promised to be together kagome-chan?"

"No, I remember you claiming me as yours and trying to steal me from Crowley" they both laughed before pulling apart again

"Aw…Even after all this time we're still evenly matched?! I'm quite upset at that…" Ferid winked at her

"Don't worry my little lamb, I shall soon rescue you from the confines of the humans!" they giggle that fell from her mouth was worth the drama he pulled

"Lacus, Rene go around them all up leave the wild one though…"

"Sure thing!"

"Leave it to us"

"Mika? How about we go kill the LTC?"

"I can do it myself"

"Ho? Really? Why do I find that hard to believe?" he glared at the woman up on the lamppost who was batting away the low level vampires like flies.

"My sword, drink" vines came and wrapped themselves around his wrist drinking his blood.

"He'll regret provoking me…"

The human and vampire shared a look of amusement "How scary…" a twitch in the shoulder, kagome's amused chuckles only further aggravated him.

With Yu, they were running towards his team "Shinoa…Thanks" Her red eyes widened

"Huh?"

"For coming with me…"

She soon smiled "Guren said we're family! And family don't abandon other members"

The sound of battle made them pick up their pace until they were in a dead sprint.

"Dammit! How do things get this touch without the idiot and the midget?!"

"It's because of our lack of formation, also kagome-sama isn't here either and she's our main fighter due to being the strongest"

"Isn't she also the weakest?" Mitsuba turned to him

"What do you mean?"

"Because of her rank she's always an open target for them to capture for information…Isn't she?"

"Yeah she is…Watch out!" A vampire jumped from behind attempting to strike him.

Yu managed to block attack panting from the sprint.

He and Shinoa dusted the last two before turning to Kimizuki "Yo! Kimizuki!"

"What they hell are you doing here?! The mission was to re-group at the front lines!"

"So? My new family was in danger of course I'm gonna save you guys first besides…" his gaze went to mocking "You woulda been dead had I not jumped in to save your ass" he growled but relented walking off.

The rest of the group soon followed

Back with kagome

Mika and Guren were both quick at swiping and blocking neither landing a hit "Wow…You're pretty strong…Kagome! Why aren't you attacking?!"

"That's low Guren why would I attack your target…and I can't attack Ferid, we're evenly matched and I'm human so I'd tire quicker get caught and be tortured for information before being handed back over to my previous master" he tutted at her which made her throw a rock at his head landing a hit

"Don't you fucking Tut at me mister! Or I'll attack you as well!" rolling his eyes he winced when a much sharper rock was thrown at his head before pinning Mika with an explosion spell.

A whole building fell down but Mika managed to escape unscathed, he turned only to find kagome in front of him this time a blade drawn and pointing at him "Now, you listen here…I am not your servant, your underling or some personal whore you think you can play around with…I am your superior guren and don't you forget that…If I ever hear you trying to order me around again…I'll kill you got it?"

His eyes widened in fear before anger over took his rational thought and he slapped her, or would've had Ferids hand not caught his wrist tightly "Oh my…Humans are so uncouth, hitting a lady, that's not something I would've pinned you all for" he turned to kagome only to flinch at the dark look in her eyes.

"Ferid-san…Thank you, though you should've let him hit me…It would've been sufficient excuse to rip off his head…" the green power enveloped her caressing her body as a ginormous white dog appeared behind her lying down, softly growling.

However she quickly turned and killed the three vampires sneaking up on her. As if it was a coin dropping the battle once again commenced "You're too arrogant Mika-chan! You'll have the rug pulled out from you…"

"Stupid, how could I lose?" kagome cleared her throat glancing at the floor where they were both trapped "Looks like we're caught"

"Alright shigure kill him"

"What about kagome-sama?"

"She'll be fine" the woman nodded bringing the blades up mika deftly dodged them but kagome was too slow and they sliced her arms and legs.

Hissing in pain she watched as the illusion spell missed him by a millimetre but Guren was behind him to strike.

"Mika!" her cries of worry drew the attention of Guren distracting him fro Ferid who quickly blocked the attack

"Mika-chan….You owe me and kagome-chan one… If she hadn't had so worryingly called out your name I would've been too late…" he swung his fist into guren's face sending him several blocks away.

The vampire pranced over to kagome kneeling by her "Kagome-chan! Why don't you call out my name like that?" she coughed blood some of it spitting onto his clothes.

"Ah…Sorry ferid-san I got your clothes dirty…and your too strong I would never need to call out your name like that…" he chuckled patting her head as the humans came and dragged her away.

"That silver ones pretty strong…" he glanced at kagome his eyes holding slight worry

"He's a progenitor you idiot number 7 too…there are 20 progenitors in all and ferid is one of the strongest not many make to 7 et alone past it" his eyes widened.

"Kagome-sama...you said you were evenly matched before…Does that mean?"

"Pft…ahaha! We're evenly matched because I know Ferid so well…If I hadn't have known him for as long as I have…I wouldn't be let off so easily…In fact I would most likely be dead…He, he, he…" her chuckle gave her some weird looks

"Ferid-san! Why are you men always so handsome?! There aren't any good ones on my side!"

"Ah, kagome-chan you know what they say…It gets better with age…maybe you should join us again…I'm sure Krul-sama would be delighted, you were her favourite after all" she laughed

"I'll think about it…If I can get that mark off of my skin"

"It only gets removed when another vampire mark takes it's place…" she sighed

"Maybe when I meet krul-sama again I'll ask her" Ferid laughed while Guren and Mika fought.

"Mika-chan! Make sure to hit him for me!" horrified eyes turned to look at kagome

"Kagome-sama! Please do not root for our enemy!"

"Guren deserves whatever he gets…I'll step in to make sure he doesn't die…But other than that" she shrugged looking in the distance when ferid looked behind her.

"Oh! Mika-chan hurry it up! Their backup is arriving!"

"Ferid-san…You know I can't let you kill him…" as Mika was about to slam his blade kagome caught it, it sliced through her hand and some bone making her yelp in pain but he drew back immediately grabbing her hand

"Kagome-san…I'm sorry…I didn't mean too!" she patted his head before pushing him out of the way and taking a sword in the stomach from Yu.

Her blood erupted out of her mouth and onto his face "Yu…Look…It's…Mika-chan…" he glanced they she pointed spotting Mika whose eyes had also widened "It'd be nice…If I didn't have…a blade in my….stomach…" he quickly pulled it out catching her.

"Okaa-san I'm sorry! Please don't die!"

A slap on the face was his answer "I'm that weak dammit! As if a sword to the stomach would kill me…See?" she shoved his hand onto her now healed bare stomach as she rose and showed Mika her healing hand.

Ferid also watched in morbid fascination as the bone rebuilt and muscle and skin regrew over the wound "Uwah! Kagome-chan what a skill to have!"

"It's because of Inutaisho!" she smiled gently as Yu and Mika got lost in each other's world 'Ah…Is it me or do I smell love in the air…Hee, hee!'

End


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

sorry if you got a notification saying this was up only to not find it XD I had to take it down because I had merged chapter 11 and 12 also sorry for not being on so much I'm now writing season 2! Yay!

Still lost in each other's eyes kagome could wish to stab Guren as he tried to order Yu to kill Mika, flipping her hair she raised one leg up and slammed it down onto the man shoulder forcing the blade to move down and out of her body.

Mika and Yu got caught in the blast and ended up rolling away "Dammit Kagome! That fucking hurt!"

"Pity…I wish it had killed your heartless ass! Don't you know how to read the fucking mood?! You asshole!" another kick sent him flying across the battlefield.

She cleared her throat absentmindedly giving her son and gentle pat of the cheek "Throw your doubts away Yu…That half-breed is mika…However, as much as a happy reunion it is…I can't let you go…Not yet, we need to kill the lower vampires and save our team first okay?"

"What about…Him" she peeked around to see Mika also conversing with Yu "Ferid-san? Just leave him to me" he nodded.

"Well now! Let's kill all the humans aside from Yu and our lovely kagome-chan!" he drew his sword and kagome couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when Crowley turned up. Yu looked at funny when she wiggled like a snake and slid to the floor as Ferid put his sword away

"You called for me 7th progenitor?" he glanced at kagome wine red eyes meeting nervous sapphire blues

"Ah! Crowley-kun! We've been waiting for you!"

"Sorry I'm late, I stopped off somewhere before-hand"

"Oh? Was there something interesting going on?" he shrugged smirking the whole time.

"Ah well…I guess the games over now you're here…We'll take them as livestock, keep the entire vampire extermination unit alive"

"Not a bad idea…Maybe I can reclaim kagome-chan again" Yu rushed to her trying but failing to lift his now jelly like mother "Okaa-san! Come on! This is no time for a nap dammi…Ow!" a punch to the head made him step back as she rose.

Her eyes narrowed and darkened as she glared at the two vampires stomping her foot childishly "I don't wanna go back! Dammit and you can't force me! Idiot! Stupid! I hate you!" the humans and vampires watched as kagome threw curse after curse at Crowley "Don't worry ferid you're not in my bad books….Ye!" He shivered.

"Ahaha looks like she won't go down without a fight…You know how strong she is even without her sword, which means if she managed to separate her and knock her sword away…She could still do some serious damage…"

"Yeah, I do…It doesn't matter she'll tire eventually like the rest of the humans"

Guren, who had just walked back took notice of the situation "More nobles? Great…Prepare to retreat!"

Kagome's eyes widened "Idiot! Don't yell it like that!" still she reluctantly obeyed dragging a shocked Yu with her "Come on Yu! Or have you already forgotten what I told you?"

He shook his head and broke free taking off into a run beside her instead.

Their retreat was intercepted by Ferid "Now, now kagome-chan! We're not letting you run away again!" he smiled at her, drawing his sword when she charged and clashed with him.

"Why can't I get some peace for a change? Crowley wants me, Kureto wants me and you want me…Honestly! What's a girl gotta do to get some peace a quiet?!" her angry rant was cut short when he swiped at her "Nu uh…I aint falling for that again!" breaking her deadlock with him she ran back noting everyone's battle along the way.

Eyes narrowing at Shinoa's location she made a sharp turn cutting a few vampires along the way. 'Almost there…' her feet picked up and even faster pace her body nothing but a white blur.

She roughly pushed Shinoa out of the way her sword sliding against Crowley's. The force of the clash sent air pushing out in all directions as red met blue once again.

His hand pausing mid flick a grin covered his face as he pushed harder against the woman now in front of him "Wow! Kagome-chan! I didn't know you missed me that much!"

"I don't, in fact I'd be pleased never to see your face again…However you have an unfair advantage against one of my team mates and I won't stand by while you attack her!" she pushed as much strength into her blade as possible her markings appearing rapidly.

Her attention was diverted however hearing Yoichi Yell and Yu's aura become distressed, she turned her head still pushing at Crowley her eyes widened at seeing Mika holding Yu back from his friends and Shinoa held by her throat by another vampire.

"Aw…Kagome-chan…" she looked back too late as her sword was knocked from her hands and another blade through her leg, keeping her there.

Her scream was enough to divert everyone's attention and she cursed when she saw them be dominated one by one "Da…mn…You…" the blade twisted and a hand went to her throat.

Crowley chuckled as he pulled the blade out only to loosen her haori. He tutted at the faded pet mark leaning down to lick at the sword tattoo on her skin.

Her shiver made him chuckle "Okaa-san! No!" ignoring the boys cries he slammed her down to the floor licking her cheek and stealing a kiss from her pale lips.

Yu watched with horrified eyes as each of his team members got bitten, he dragged his eyes to his mother and they widened in horror "Yu! Please my son! Run…Ru…!" a hand covered her mouth as red eyes filled with lust peered down at her.

"Now, now kagome-chan…Pets only speak when spoken too" the final straw was when he didn't take her neck but leaned down to bit her hips instead renewing the mark.

"Argh…!" The scream that tore itself from her throat broke his control as his own yowl of pain matched hers.

The burn from the mark was too much as tears streamed down her face her voice being heard as Crowley removed his hand. Her howl of torment and pain as he sunk his fangs deeper drawing more blood from her.

Yu's eyes had turned one red with a green pupil the other was completely black, like a hole had been created as black goo dripped down his face like a tear. He kept walking towards kagome's howl of pain the creatures inside him urging to awaken the demon inside her.

He immediately attacked Crowley temporarily sending him away as he fell to his knees by kagome.

Her tremors of pain wouldn't stop and she winced when a cold hand touched the place where Crowley had bit her, glancing over at Yu her eyes widened as she tried to get up.

Her whimper of pain caught his attention as she collapsed back on the ground, red eye peered at her curiously as he put pressure onto her wound making her yelp out.

He kneeled next to her tilting his head, grabbing the pills from his pocket he tipped two onto his palm before grabbing kagome's jaw, raising her up until she dangled off the ground gasping for air "St…Stop…Please…Stop…!"

Her pleas were ignored as he tightened his hold on her jaw making her open her mouth, two of Yu's pills were dropped into her throat as he once again held her jaw forcing her to swallow them.

Once the pills had been swallowed he disappeared before reappearing behind her stabbing his hand through her stomach.

Yu now walked off to annihilate any living creature.

Kagome remained on her knees painfully still "Kagome! Get up! Yu is getting out of control! Ack!" Ferids hand tightened around his throat as he peered curiously at the still woman.

Dark laughter soon filled the air, it chilled them to the bone **"Get up? Out of control? Who do you think you are talking too…Human?"** Time seemed to freeze as she raising her head, her eyes nothing but pools of blood her luminous turquoise pupil only added to the eeriness of her expression.

Eyes wide and a malicious grin stretched on her face she slowly rose up **"Why don't you stop them, Hm? Or are you too weak? I'm afraid…It is not in this ones power to stop my pup…"**

"Dammit kagome! This isn't a joke! Do as your fucking told!" Her grin soon turned into a frown.

 **"** **Don't you listen human? I said don't order me around…But I guess since a seraph of the end is a bad thing for us…We have no choice but to bring him back…"**

"Don't hurt him…" a weak female voice echoed through the clearing "Don't hurt him…He is ours…Our son…Our pack….Our family…We cannot hurt him…We mustn't hurt him…" she clutched her head as pink powers erupted around her.

"Shinoa! You're our only hope now! Stop him!" The girl nodded and ran to Yu grabbing his waist and pulling herself to him.

Kagome's scream alerted Hiragi who had also just arrived she had fallen to her knees once again clutching her head and screaming at the sky "It hurts! It hurts! Stop it! Stop it! Don't hurt them! Please! They're all I have left!"

The laughter once again circled **"Miko…Truly a pitiful sight…It is a shame our master gave into you…"** A dark phantom appeared nothing but dark fire with blood red eyes **"I cannot disobey you…I cannot disobey him…But….I can cause you pain Miko…My enemy…I can cause you excruciating pain until you beg for death…And when you do…When you finally break…I'll be there to take away the pain…"**

The figure materialised into a pale vampire with waist length inky waves for hair, he caressed kagome's face gently, but there was malice rooted deep in his eyes as his claws sank deep into her skin.

In a quick move he crashed into her making her scream bloody murder clutching her head once again "Make him go away!"

"Men! Secure her!" chains and sutras attached themselves to kagome as she was forced down from the magic pressure.

The vampires had long since retreated "Take them both to the infirmary…Make sure Kagome's room is sealed in every corner!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers set off to their task taking everyone back home.

End


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bleary eyes took in the white surroundings around her as she sat up.

Inutaisho sat in front of her, sympathy in his eyes "After all this time…You still bear his mark…" she looked down at her upper thigh noticing the dark red spider on it.

"I know…It just won't go away…"

"Try using your holy powers to purify it…" she focused deep inside of her reaching for the unused ability.

"I can't…What type of room am I in?"

Inutaisho disappeared momentarily before reappearing "Seems they put you in the room next to Yu…However, our room is heavily sealed like that door to the axe…" she sighed.

"Then I won't be able to use them until I wake up…Is there anyone in the room with me?"

"Hm Guren I believe is in the room right now…Mahiru is hovering quite worriedly behind him…"

"Do you think you could bring Mahiru in here?" the dog demon nodded quietly, vanishing before reappearing with the human turned demon.

"Mahiru…Over here" the lilac haired crimson eyed woman turned smiling at kagome.

Kneeling in front of her she placed her hand son kagome's cheeks "How're you feeling?"

"Like I got hit with a train…" they both shared a laugh.

"You scared me you know…Screaming like that…" kagome sighed resting her forehead against her deceased friends.

"I'm sorry…It seems I didn't purify the mark properly…And he managed to gain control…I'll have to try again when I get out of the prison they've locked me in…" Mahiru grinned mischievously.

"You want me to wake you up?" kagome nodded and they kissed each other's cheeks sharing power.

Kagome woke up gasping clutching her heart "A little too much power I think…" She eeped when strong arms wrapped around her.

"Don't do that ever again! Idiot! You had us all worried!" she pushed guren off of her before standing up the white nightgown barely reached her knees.

"Who…Who changed me? Who changed me?!" she turned to Guren who had his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't honest! It was Sayuri!" she relaxed before patting his head.

"I'm sorry…" with those words she walked out and into the next room to curl herself around Yu.

Said boy woke up only minutes after kagome had fallen asleep again "Huh? Okaa-san? Where am I?"

"In the hospital now lie back down" of course her sleep was interrupted by Yoichi entering.

"Yay! You two are awake!" Kagome's mumble of barely had him laughing nervously "I'll get everyone!" He shot off and kagome rose scratching her head.

"Okaa-san…Mika is really…He's really alive…" she smiled gently bringing him into a hug as he cried into her chest.

"Indeed he is…You've go through so much my boy…I hope this gave you some form of happiness…"

"Ah…Motherly love! It's so sweet…So nurturing!" Kagome chuckled gesturing her over.

"Ah…Yu-san it's good to see you awake!"

"Shinoa? What happened?"

"Do you not remember?" he shook his head still looking at her curiously.

"Ah well…you lost consciousness and kagome enraged by your laziness lost control and killed everyone!" he turned sharply at his mother, sighing when they both laughed.

"No Yu…What happened was you were simply caught off guard by a noble and rendered unconscious…I did lose control however and was possessed by an old enemy of mine…I almost killed you…I almost killed everyone…" His arms tightened reassuringly around her sides and she gave him a watery smile.

"Our backup arrived in the form of kagome-chan's fiancé and best friend…" she sent a cheeky smile to the now glaring woman "Sorry, Lieutenant general Kureto and Major general Shinya"

Wide eyes once again turned to her "You're engaged to Lieutenant General Kureto?! When the hell did this happen?!"

"Hey! I'm not a willing participant in that bullcrap! Just because I'm powerful and hate his ass he decides he wants to marry me okay?!" Silence reigned in the room and kagome huffed turning away as the rest of the team stood shell-shocked.

"It's good to see you're both up and fine…"

"Sorry for worrying ya Kimizuki!" he turned to Yu glaring

"Huh?! I wasn't worried!"

"Aw come on Kimizuki you also took the watch for Yu and kagome too! Your face was so sad!" he blushed deep red as kagome stood up hugging them all.

"I'm sorry for making my family worry so much…" they all joined into the group hug sharing a sweet moment before pulling apart "Though I'm surprised out of all the people who took watch that Kimizuki is the who worried the most? How heartless of you all"

Her cheeky grin halted any protesting "Of course I still had to wake up to Guren's ugly face…" they all chuckled.

"Kagome…The reason why we watched you as well…Is because….Well….You're like a mother to us…And we…we were so worried when that demon took over you….We thought we'd never see you again…" kagome's eyes turned sad tears building up behind her eyes as she sighed.

"That demon….His name was Naraku…He was a 3rd progenitor that I killed in a bloodlust…After he murdered my old team…I killed the two 13th progenitors with him as well….When I returned my family was also dead…I gave into my demon and almost wiped out the entire human race…I'm sorry for making you worry but should it happen again…Run"

They nodded solemn looks on their face until Yu noticed something "Okaa-san?"

"Hm?"

"Did you always have silver tips in your hair?" everyone else turned to stare the end of hair as it glinted in the hospital light.

"Come to think of it…I've never seen that crescent moon before either…Or those stripes on your cheeks…Your eyes have more gold in them too…" she laughed nervously.

"That's because I've merged with my demon…about 3 quarters of the way…If I had been possessed any longer by Naraku I would've become a full blooded dog demon…I'm only ¾ dog demon though so it's okay!"

"No it isn't!" she laughed at their outburst ruffling their heads.

"Ahaha…I feel a little…Light….Headed…" Blood started to show on her stomach and she looked down "Uwah! Is this my own blood? Ne Inu! Is this my blood?" said dog demon's eyes widened before catching the falling priestess.

"You never learn…"

"Holy crap! Nurse! Doctor! Help! My okaa-san has started bleeding again!" they all panicked when Inutaisho started to fade away leaving her to drop to the floor.

The doctors burst in with bandages and medication "Oh my…Why is she out of her room?!"

"Guren scared her off" they all shrugged, they didn't really care

"I see…Is she still hostile then? Dearie me" the old nurse walked in and laid her down onto the bed while the others went to grab some food for them.

"Kaede-Obaa…What're you doing here?"

"Well when I hear my grandchild has just gone and opened her wounds again I charged in with the right mind to scold you…Though since you with your son I can forgive you…"

Tears fell down kagome's cheeks "He's still there Obaa-chan….I still have the mark…It didn't work…It didn't work…" the older woman looked on in sympathy as kagome clutched her uniform sobbing.

Yu, who was standing by the door looked at the floor in sadness 'I've never seen Okaa-san cry like that…' he turned and walked in.

"Okaa-san…You know you don't always have to be strong…None of us will judge you for crying" she turned to smile grabbing him and crying into his shoulder instead.

"I'm sorry…You were always the smart one…" they shared a touching moment before laying down to rest as Kaede exited the room a small smile on her face.

End


	13. Chapter 13 AKA Season 2!

Season 2 Episode 1

Wow….I haven't visited here in….Forever…..Well let's move on shall we?

WARNING There is a small lemon at the end...I cried making this chapter, I just get so attached ya know?

Review and tell me what you thought of my pathetic attempt at a lemon XD

Kagome was sat on top of the roof watching Shinoa and Guren spar….Well she was more interested in the new silver tips in her hair as well as the markings identical to Inutaisho's on her face.

"Wait a minute Inu….You don't have a moon on your head…Why do I have one?" the dog demon studied her closely

"It may be because you are technically my heir….Plus since I am no longer technically alive it is a warning to any other demons that may be alive" she looked at him curiously not paying attention when Shinoa had a blade to Gurens neck.

"A warning? For what? Oh look! The mighty child of the west! I could crush her in between the fingers!" he chuckled.

"It is a warning to show them that even though our race is scarce the west is still strong and still reigns over the lands with an iron fist….Speaking of which how did your date go?" That caught their attention

"Date?! Kagome-san! You went on a date?!" Guren's face was wide with shock

Snarling she threw rocks at their heads "Don't give me that look! It certainly wasn't a date I willingly went too! I was ordered too by your bastard of a brother!" Shinoa winced "And you!" Turning to Inutaisho she punched his shoulder. Hard, "Don't blurt stuff like that out! I wanted to keep my miserable date a secret!" he chuckled and quickly disappeared laughing.

Kagome turned her attention to the two scrapping with words and not swords….'the nerve of some people…Dragging me out here only to bicker instead of fighting?!' Materialising Inutaisho and splitting him into two long swords she jumped down her cloak billowing out behind her.

Dropping in between them kagome pointed her swords at each of them dropping them as they turned into two white dogs "Enough, training is over…" Shinoa looked to protest but the dog facing her growled "If you're not going to fight properly then I'm ending this"

Guren soon left leaving Shinoa and Kagome to walk back themselves.

Shinoa laughed nervously at kagome's expression as she sheathed her sword pulling up a finger at Guren "Ahaha….Kagome-san you're not still mad at Guren are you?"

"Mad? Oh goodness no…..I'm fucking seething" her cheerful tone of voice made Shinoa shiver.

"I see my elder sister rubbed off some of her traits on you…." Kagome tilted her head in confusion "Her insanity Kagome-san, you're quite insane sometimes you know…."

"Oh….Am I? Well I guess there was that one time…..No you don't need to hear that come on lets go find and torment my son!" they both cheered high fiving each other before walking back inside and waiting for kagome to pick up his scent.

"Got him! This way!" Shinoa rolled her eyes allowing kagome to drag her by the hand as they turned various corners coming across a library with the light on.

"You go in first and do what you usually do…." Kagome nudged Shinoa in and she walked to where Yu had leaned back sighing.

"Eh? You're here again Yu? You know if kagome-san or the doctors found out you were here you'd be straight back into bed again…."

"Whoa! Shinoa you scared me!"

"I did, did I? All of that resting must've made you a wimp again….Ahaha!" looking around she picked up the book and read the title holding It in his face "Porn again Yu? Typical men! What would kagome-san say?"

"Hey! Give that back!" he froze as his mother turned into the room

"Out of bed Yu? For porn? I'm ashamed! Hiding it from your own mother? Sneaking around when you should be sleeping? Such a rebel my son has become maybe you need….Punishment?" He gulped and rapidly shook his head.

Kagome snatched the book from Shinoa skimming over the contents "Witchcraft? Why are you looking into such dark magic? Such things are strictly for Major generals like myself and higher….Even then we tend not to use them…"

"Eh okaa-san but I thought you said you'd done it before?" Shinoa mocked a horrified gasp

"Kagome-san? Witchcraft? I never knew"

"That's because I didn't do witchcraft…..I dabbled in black magic once or twice in the grieving for my friends….I wanted to find a way to annihilate all vampires in one go….It didn't work…"

"Black magic? But that's against the law!"

"It only turned into a law when I nearly killed myself doing it….I stick to my old world magic now, Inutaisho has taught me quite a lot"

"Old world magic? What's that?" Kagome smiled

"I'll show you….Here look" Kagome searched for her miko powers focusing it into a flame on her palm "This is old world magic….Miko powers, sutras….Curses"

"Kagome-san have you ever cursed someone?" A small evil grin came over kagome's face

"I've never done the deadly curses but yes….I've cursed Kureto a few times….Guren too….I even cursed Shinya once….Ah the good old days"

"Okaa-san what is this old world magic? Do I have it?" Kagome glanced at him for a moment

"No you don't and don't tell anyone aside from your teammates about this okay? The vampires already know that I have it….Something about it being in my blood?" she shrugged

"I won't tell but why?" Shinoa answered for her

"My idiot older brother forbid kagome from using her magic thinks it will run out or something….Which is stupid, right kagome-san?"

"Your very true, my magic comes from my soul the only way it would run out was if I was dead"

"Or a vampire?"

"No if I was a vampire my magic would technically be enhanced since vampires also hold some kind of magic in them though it's a lot darker….Come to think of it…My powers would most likely purify me so I'd be dead anyways!"

Yu nodded thinking deeply before glancing at her sword "What about Inutaisho? How come you've managed to merge with a demon?"

"It's been such a slow process that my miko powers don't recognise him as a threat not to mention the contract binds the demon to your soul so he's technically apart of my powers right Inu?"

"She's right, her magic did try and repel me at first due to my youki…It's a demons power….But once it realised I wasn't a threat and I wasn't going anywhere it pulled me closer fed from me even" Yu nodded understanding

"Was black magic the reason for that mark on your leg?" Kagome nodded slightly

"Yes, Naraku is also an old world demon turned vampire filled with black magic and death….My dabbling must've lured his soul to mine and he latched on feeding off of me….He's gone now forever thank goodness but yes, The reason Naraku was still existing was my fault"

Their conversation was rudely interrupted by a speaker "Special Private Yūichirō Hyakuya and Major General Kagome Higurashi report to the First Office" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Again? What the fuck do they want now?!"

"Okaa-san? Is it Guren?"

"Yu-san….It'll probably be the Hiragi's, Kagome-san is irritated because she was already called this morning"

"At ungodly hours too…..6:am I got woken up and I didn't leave that cursed placed until 9:am….9:am! That's 3 Fucking Hours! Anyways best not keep mister high mighty 'I've got a stick shoved up my ass' Hiragi….Shinoa's the only decent on around here"

Yu shrugged at Shinoa following after his mother, only to walk into her back as she stopped under the bridge "Huh? Okaa-san?"

"Kagome, you got called too huh? Where's Yu?"

"He's right here not that you deserve to speak to him after that stunt you pulled on the battlefield"

"Stunt I pulled?! He was standing there staring at that vampire like some lovesick puppy!"

"He! Is also standing right here! What do you want Guren? We're in a rush…" Kagome sniggered at him

"Yeah Guren, we're in a Rush…." He growled at her but turned to Yu

"I own you, Yu don't forget that, so don't be wagging your tail at the Hiragi's" Before Yu could protest Kagome spoke up

"Aw is poor wittle Guren jealous that the big bad Hiragi is gonna take Yu away?" His face went red

"I'm not jealous! I'm reminding him that I saved his life…which means…

"No you didn't" Kagome intercepted him walking away with Yu, Guren tailed behind "I saved Yu not you, I was the one who took him in and trained him Raised him, He doesn't owe you a fucking thing" with those words they entered the building leaving Guren standing outside.

When they arrived at the elevator Mitsuba was just exiting "Hm? Mitsu-chan what're you doing here?" The blonde haired girl turned shocked to see kagome and Yu there

"A promotion interview" They both nodded walking towards the elevator "Hey! Aren't you gonna say something?! Kagome-sama! You of all people know I was useless in the battlefield! The only reason I'm getting promoted is because I'm from a prestigious family! If you're just gonna laugh at the politics then….Then!" she cried into her arm turning to kagome's chest when she was drawn into a hug.

"We're not laughing Mitsuba….Besides! Who knew we had not one….Not two but Three princesses on our team?! I only just found out about Shinoa's relation to the Hiragi's too"

Shinoa smiled at him "Are you…Stupid?"

"No…But hey! Promotions good it means you can help us out even more!" she nodded sniffling slightly before looking at kagome who smiled patting her head before following Yu into the elevator.

On the elevator up Kagome turned to Yu with a serious look "Yu…I know Shinoa has already said this but I'm being absolutely serious with you now, The Hiragi's are fearsome and brutal…Terrifying in all the power they hold if it wasn't for me saving the Head of the Hiragi's life…I would've been nothing but Fodder to experimentation, It will most likely be that you'll see Kureto, be warned my son, I may joke about him, but if I hadn't known him the way I do, he would've been a man even I would have feared"

Yu nodded "What makes him so scary okaa-san?" Kagome's eyes darkened

"Kureto while a man of his word isn't bothered about playing dirty to get what he wants, He'll use family and friends against you, torture them in front of you to agree killing them even! And with his rank he can just as easily hide it, that is what makes so fucking terrifying, that he could kill anyone do anything, and nobody would say otherwise"

Yu shivered as they reached the top a scent hit kagomes nose making her eyes narrow "Be very careful I have a feeling he'll do something to make you move to his side…It's probably why I'm here"

Yu nodded again as they reached the doors opening them, they slammed shut behind Him leaving kagome outside "Hey! What the fuck?!" by the time she managed to destroy the doors Yu had killed the vampire "What'd they do? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Okaa-san! I'm fine!" he gently slapped her hands away whining at the over-fussing.

"Relax, it was a loyalty test" Yu glanced at his mother noticing her immediate tensing at the voice behind her she glanced at his eyes and nodded once just as the lights went on "Shall we commence the interview?"

Yu looked at him "Who the hell are you?" Kagome hissed smacking his head "Don't be so stupid and blurt something like that out!"

The man seemingly ignored Kagome and stood taller introducing himself "Kureto Hiragi, lieutenant general of the Hiragi Army, Now we shall test your swordsmanship, Don't activate the curse" With those words he activated his own and charged at Yu sending a wave of electricity that sent Yu flying against the wall.

Kagome gasped but didn't move an inch her hand twitched against her sword, Yu charged Kureto only for his blade to be blocked and sent back again, this time however kagome did intervene Drawing her sword she rushed towards Yu blocking Kureto's strike at the last minute.

"Kagome"

"Kureto, It's far too soon to see your face again" feeling him press harder she smirked "Trying to dominate me are you?"

"I'm always trying to make you obey kagome, now. Back. Down" he pressed his full body weight and while she grunted she didn't move an inch in fact she activated her own curse.

"Inutaisho, Awaken to level 3 Now!" the lazy looking Green power slowly rolled out of sword Kureto misjudging smirked activating his own demon the electricity attacking her power caused the toxin to finally activate as it burnt his skin.

He jumped back panting slightly in pain "Shinya your next…Target kagome, not the boy" He hummed and stood up summoning his Demon

"Byakkomaru Aim for kagome, Bang" Kagome smirked

"Inutaisho level 5, aim for the kill Inu~" the large dog roared making the tiger come out of hiding as he went straight for hits neck as they battled it out kagome charged for shinya "Level 6 and 5 activate! So'Unga!" A maniacal chuckle went through the room and Yu could only watch as the blade changed into one with a large dark gem at the end.

 **"** **This one is honoured I am being summoned from my cage mistress…..What is it I am required to do?"** They all shivered at the low male voice filled with malice.

"I want to make Shinya submit to me….Can we lend me the power to do that? I'll let you feed from my blood as a reward afterwards"

 **"** **Let it be done"** A rush of power filled kagome as her eyes bled crimson instincts taking over she charged at Shinya and tackled him straddling his waist just as Byakkomaru was defeated and Inutaisho disappeared.

Smirking she wiggled herself against his hips sinking her fangs into his neck, Shinya let out a small whimper tears threatening to spill over from his eyes "Are you submitting me Shinya? Know now you'll always be mine to control afterwards…" he grunted his agreement and she released his neck licking it clean to heal it.

"Well done So'Unga drink my blood….Not too much this meeting is not yet over" The blade drank his fill disappearing and turning back into the snow white one.

Removing herself from Shinya she helped him up hugging him fiercly "Know this Shinya, you're now a part of my pack, My brother if you will…And should the time come when you need saving simply call me….I'll hear you" she nuzzled his nose giggling as she turned to Kureto an innocent smile on her lips.

He left speaking only one order "Bring him" The woman made an attempt to grab Yu but kagomes blade on her wrist stopped her.

"Wherever he goes…I go, there's no way I'll leave Yu alone with…Him" Shinya chuckled telling her to follow Kureto as he offered his arm to kagome.

"Shall we?" Laughing at him she played along

"We shall!"

"Kagome-chan…I need to warn you Kureto has your team members I'm going to drop you off at their door so you can prevent unnecessary damage" She nodded her face serious

"I understand, thank you Shinya, this means a lot" he smiled kissing her head before walking into the other room leaving her by the main door.

The interview commenced and kagome winced when she heard Kimizuki scream, deciding that was the straw that broke her temper she unsheathed Inutaisho her eyes bleeding crimson

 **"** **Kagome….Are you sure?"**

"I'm going to make sure Kureto knows not to mess with my pack, I'll kill those two soldiers, Inutaisho….Fully merge with me" he sighed but agreed her hair stayed the same but her eyes went completely gold with only sapphire flecks.

She then let them go crimson her pupils going into slits and turning turquoise as she kicked the door down pointing her sword to the windows a ball of green light lit up on the tip of her sword "Fire" it destroyed the glass revealing Kureto and Yu and the others.

"Subdue her!" Kureto's orders kicked the soldiers into action, before they could though Kagome's blade had already sliced them in half destroying the chairs and bindings.

Eyes returning to gold she knelt by Kimizuki her hands glowing pink as she healed him, helping them both up she summoned a dog spirit helping them climb up and escape safely.

Kureto grabbed her shoulders his face so close their noses were touching "What were you thinking?! Foolish woman!" her eyes lit up in anger and she slapped him leaving a bloody red handprint.

"I'm the fool? You are the fool Kureto! How dare you harm what is mine?! How dare you threaten to kill me pack just to get Yu on your side?! Do you know the consequences of such actions?! Do you know what kind of devastation I could've reaped upon humanity if I hadn't of stepped in?!"

Their argument fell silent as the Hiragi head entered looking around he saw the horrified expression on Yu's face "You boy, leave you two as well" now that only the 3 of them remained he glanced at kagome who had her head bowed and eyes closed tight.

Kureto glanced at his father before staring at kagome.

"Kagome, my student why do you hide from me?"

"I disobeyed a direct order from you sensei, I am not hiding and I am awaiting my punishment" his eyes narrowed at her words

"If anyone were to receive punishment it would be foolish son for driving to disobey my orders…However I must also punish you somehow…." She glanced at her forlorn expression her gold eyes watering with tears at his next words.

"I'm afraid the boy you call your son will no longer be such, he is now nothing more than a student to you, I am officially removing Yuichiro Hyakuya from the Higurashi family leaving only Kagome Higurashi as its surviving member, you will also be wed to my son next week and Kureto follow me for punishment"

Once the both left she fell to her knees cutting them up from the glass "No, no, no…No, no, no…..Why…Yu…My baby boy…" punching the wall it crumbled in front of her, leaving all who passed to look into the carnage.

Her head in her hands she shook it in denial repeating "No" over and over until she snapped, screaming, howling, crying, as her heart snapped into pieces once again tears fell down her cheeks like crystal waterfalls as her loud cries rang out over the complex. Shinoa and Mitsuba stood up straight seeing the three boys come out just as kagomes screams reach them.

"Okaa-san!"

"Wait!" Guren stopped him "Don't go back up there, I just found out…" Everyone turned to him in question "The reason Why Kagome's screaming isn't physical pain, she's mourning"

"Mourning what? Did someone she care for die?"

"No…Yu, as punishment for kagome disobeying a direct order from General Hiragi himself, you have officially been removed from her family, she is technically now the only surviving member of her family now, she is also to be married to Kureto next week" Everyone gasped and Shinoa whose eyes narrowed ran into the building.

When Shinoa arrived kagomes screams had stopped and she was up against the wall curling in on herself "Oh, kagome-san…" Her small sobs and hiccups reached Shinoa's ears as she advanced sitting in front of her for a moment before drawing her into a huge stroking her hair.

"Why….Out of all the things he could of done…Why take Yu away from me…." Shinoa gasped when kagome raised her head gazing into gold eyes.

"You know why kagome-san…The general wants to hit you where he feels you are weakest, and that's Yu-san" even his name caused more tears to fall "Come, everyone should've left by now I'll take you to your old home" Kagome nodded hiccupping slightly.

When they got outside Guren was standing there "Shinoa go home, I'll take her" Shinoa narrowed her eyes suspiciously but handed kagome over who clinged to Guren like a lifeline.

Halfway back to her old hut Guren started to speak "I heard about your punishment and…I'm sorry kagome, I know how much Yu meant to you" She curled her fingers into his shoulders as he carried her bridal style Mahiru floating behind him looking at her only friend with sadness.

"Not only that but being married to an asshole like Kureto? Do you want me to put you out of your misery now?" a small choked giggle was heard "I tell you what if I was in your shoes…I'd rather go back to the vampire citadel than marry Kureto…Ugh….I get shivers thinking about it" A small laugh came from kagome as she looked up at him her eyes glowing like the sun as they reached their destination he put her down looking at her curiously when she didn't fully let go.

"Thank you Guren…." Leaning up she kissed him her arms circling around his neck as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, he pushed open the door pressing her against the wall the kisses getting rougher and more intimate by the minute.

Moving from the wall to her bed they stripped each other of their clothes, she gazed at his tanned skin, a strong chest and flat stomach his training giving him a muscular and toned stomach and body.

He gazed at her ivory skin, with plump breasts and a smooth flat stomach, strong long legs wrapped themselves around his waist as he slowly entered her taking a nipple into his mouth he sucked it picking up pace as she begged and moaned sweat glistening on their bodies.

"Guren….Ah….More…Please…." Obliging her request he picking her up she that she was straddling his thighs thrusting in and out of her with more vigour, her moans increased in volume and soon she couldn't even speak.

Her arms tightened around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss just as they both reached their climax, pulling her away kagome voiced her release as Guren grunted spilling his seed into her.

He pulled out tucking them both into bed as he spooned her body kissing her shoulder until she fell asleep before also falling into slumber.

End


	14. Chapter 14 BONUS!

BONUS CHAPTER

This is bonus chapter which features kagome's grief and her wedding….Sadly for the story as much as a reviewer wanted it I can't cancel the wedding sorry…..

On to the chapter!

Kagome woke up to find Guren gone, smiling slightly, she rose up from bed with only a sheet on to answer the door, opening it to find Kureto standing there she glared and slammed the door shut in his face "Kagome, come on open up"

"No, you can stay out there and freeze for all I fucking care"

"This is an order Kagome open up or I'll force my way in" she panicked and rushed to the bathroom locking that door just as he barged in, she switched the shower on but didn't drop the sheet and get in.

"I can wait kagome…you can't stay there forever…" she grinned.

'You're right Kureto…I can't stay here forever…' Activating her acid claws she melted the wall to her bathroom and escaped running in the opposite direction to the compound.

She eventually stopped looking around kagome fell to her knees, feeling truly lost for the very first time "Why….Why has Kami-sama cursed me with such a miserable fate…."

A white gloved hand came into her vision of tears as she looked up spotting Mika "Kagome-sama….Here" she sniffled jumping into her embrace pouring her out her sadness, soaking his shoulder with her tears "Kagome-sama?"

"I can't protect him anymore…..I can't protect him anymore…..I can't….I can't…." Falling to her knees again she took Mika with her his cap billowing out behind him.

"Who? Is everything alright? Kagome-sama?" She met Mika's worrying blue eyes and cupped his face.

"I'm so sorry….I'm not Yu's mother anymore….They stripped that right from me….You can ignore me now Mika….I'm not worth the attention….I've run away from a man I don't love and from a man I do love….I have nothing…." Mika's eyes hardened as he stood taking her with him "Hey! Wh…Where are you taking me…" ignoring her questions she sped towards an old burnt down building.

"Kagome-sama? Do you recognise this building?" Her eyes widened in horror as she tried backing away from it Mika's iron grip stopped he.

"I do…I burnt that despicable place down once I realised who….Who was in there…." Curiosity shined in his eyes

"Who was in there kagome-sama?" the answer came when her hands wrapped themselves around her stomach.

"I used to be normal you know…A normal soldier married to the most….Loving and gentlest man I had ever met….His eyes were such a beautiful amber burning with love….The silkiest of black hair….We were happily married and had tried many times for children….When I finally told him the good news we were overjoyed….."

"But?" she glanced at him her golden eyes darkening with sorrow

"We went on a mission together thinking it was only some horsemen…How wrong we were….."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"_ _I wonder what it'll be. A boy? Or a girl?" a masculine chuckle made her furrow her brows at him "Sesshomaru! Come on I'm serious!" he nibbled at her pouting lips._

 _"_ _It doesn't matter my love they'll be beautiful regardless"_

 _"_ _Or handsome" They relentlessly teased each other until reaching their destination "Where are they? Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?!" Looking around frantically she couldn't see her husband in sight._

 _"_ _Ka…Gome….Run…." Her eyes widened as she shakily turned around missing a leg with a hole in his stomach his reach out too her only to have the arm removed by a noble with black hair and red eyes_

 _"_ _Run? What a pitiful thing to do…." Her whole body shook as she fell to her knees by her husband's still breathing body._

 _"_ _Hold on I can save you…I can save you…I can…I can…..I…." his breathing slowed to a stop as he gave her one last kiss goodbye "No, no, no, no, no, no! No! Sesshomaru! Please don't leave me! Please…..please…"_

 _END_

"I screamed and cried laying by his body for days when Kureto finally found me, I refused to move away from his body….I snapped at anyone and everyone my pregnancy was the only thing keeping me going…." Her eyes were dark and haunted thinking back "But I even lost her…..My birth was difficult and painful and I barely made it through….They thought I was un-fit to raise her so they stole her from me…They took my baby girl away and threw her in this hell hole!"

Mika watched her with wide eyes "Did you name her Kagome-sama? Do you remember what she looked like?" she smiled at him

"She had inky black hair and took after my mother with black eyes, they stole away and allowed these miserable lowlifes to experiment on her….Then I found out from Yu that everyone died…..I was heartbroken…."

'Black hair and Black eyes…I know!' "Kagome-sama I know what your child was called her name was Chihiro" kagome smiled a painfully loving look on her face

"Chihiro….My little Chihiro….Mummy's sorry she couldn't save you…." Hearing yells in the distance she stiffened "Mika give me your cloak….Please" he nodded handing it over and disappearing she wrapped it around the sheet she wore kneeling in front of the orphanage door praying.

When Kureto Finally arrived all he saw was the white cloak hugging her feminine figure as silver hair billowed in the breeze. Her hands tightly clasped together in a prayer tears streaming from her closed black lashes "Kagome, what are you doing out here" Guren came up behind them smirking at Kureto.

"Maybe you should get to know your wife's history Kureto, she always comes here to pray" Soldiers who respected her and knew her came to kneel next to her Guren right by her as well all praying to the orphanage, Her team had tagged along minus Yu and huddled around her all praying for the lost daughter, some also praying for the broken mother whose brightness they wanted back.

"Her history? Aoi what do they mean by this?" the blonde girl shrugged

"I'm afraid I don't know sir" Shinya's laugh made her twitch a brow

"Don't you know brother? Our precious Kagome-chan was married once before…She had a child that father took from her and gave it to the orphanage finding out from her adopted son that they all died would have to hurt wouldn't it? After all these years?" Kureto's eyes widened.

"A husband? A child?! Kagome why was I not told?" He grabbed her scruff turning to face him and almost dropped her when she opened her gold eyes there was a look so dark it was downright bloodthirsty and murderous.

"Why the fuck would you need to know about that Kureto? Does it concern you? No it fucking doesn't leave me alone! I don't want to see your face until this fucking wedding I'm forced into" with that she stormed away with tears in her eyes, Guren walked after her smirking at Kureto who glared at him.

Time skip~

The wedding day, a day kagome had been dreading, luckily for her she could choose her outfit so she decided on a black corset-topped silk dress with a black veil, making it quite clear she felt more like she was at a funeral then a wedding, she also managed to rope Shinoa into also wearing a black knee length dress, blood red lipstick was painted onto her lips as well as some eyeshadow to make the hatred in her eyes really pop….Oh yeah she was ready.

Inutaisho materialised next to her before Tenri could escort her, whispering something in her ear she turned to him in shock a large smile on her face "You would? Really?!" she quickly turned just as a man slammed open the doors with hair pooling down to his thighs it flowed like liquid moonlight gold eyes landed on her and softened magenta strips framing his cheekbones with a bold crescent moon on his forehead he leaned down and kissed the moon, kagome's eyes welled up with tears as she stroked a familiar but unfamiliar face everyone gasped at the name that spilled from her lips

"Sesshomaru…I wish you were actually here….."

"Kagome-san this is Sesshomaru?" turning to Shinoa's curious red eyes she smiled sorrowfully

"It is…..Or it's his spirit anyway...Have you come to finally take me away love? To lift me from this curse?" crystalline tears fell from his eyes as he pressed his forehead to her own as she too shed her tears.

"I was supposed to cheer you up….Guess I failed hm?" she let out a choky laugh wrapping her arms around his neck as she sobbed "I've come to give you a gift….Something for you to remember me….All of us by…." Gold eyes widening she watched as her old team slowly appeared one by one smiling they each held a ball of light.

They each filled her with that light, with their memories and strength before disappearing once again.

Finally it reached Sesshomaru as he cupped her face while she cried and cried ruining her makeup "To you, my one and only forever more, I give you my sword, I know after merging with Inutaisho it's just So'unga there now so I bless you with tenseiga the sword of heaven and my power in it, whenever you feel lonely love talk to him and I will comfort you…." The thin katana was placed in her hands and with one final farewell kiss he vanished leaving her to fall to her knees and wail out her grieving.

The next day she was wedded to Kureto as soon as the wings were one and the official announcement was made she sped out of the aisle and to her home, sitting on her bed she drew out tenseiga and smiled hugging the healing sword tightly before falling asleep a small smile on her face

For no matter how dark your life may be right now….There's always a light to guide you through….

End….Well I ended on a bit of a sombre note didn't I?


	15. Chapter 15

Season 2 episode 2

In dark of the night somewhere in the ruined city the four troublesome teammates were standing by a fire "Lend me your power Asuramaru" the sword pulsed and a starnge tattoo appeared on Yu's face "This is demon possession?"

Shinoa smiled "No you need to take it a step further cut yourself and say drink my blood to her"

"Blood? Kinda like a vampire?"

"Well there are a lot similarities between demons and vampires you know~ You wanna hear about them?"

"No We just needed to know what to do right Yu?" Yu grinned nodding to Kimizuki

"Wait a Minute, we're screwed if you both Fail!" Shinoa smiled expanding on her statement

"What she means is the demon could get out of control if the possession fails~ That's why we snuck away from Kagome-san and are outside of the walls"

Kimizuki faltered "Lose control?" he sent a weary glance to Yu who blinked at him Blankly

"What?"

"Uhh Nothing…"

"Guys! There's 5 horsemen of John coming" Yoichi called from his spot on top of the lamp

Yu tutted "Bad timing" Kimizuki scowled

"Let's get this over with…." Before they could attack however Yoichi manifested his demon destroying them all in one shot from Gekkoin, he jogged up to them smiling

"I did it guys!"

Yu stuttered "What Yoichi? How'd you do that?! Shinoa?!"

Shinoa laughed "No Yoichi's control was amazing from the start~"

"He mastered Manifestation By Himself" Yu and Kimizuki stared at the humble boy

"What really?!"

Yu being irritional anyways grinned and cut his hand on his sword "Drink my Blood Asuramaru!" The sword took it all and his eyes bled crimson before he promptly passed out where he stood.

"Well…..I guess we just sit and wait now, that's our job as comrades~!" Shinoa giggled

A few hours later and a deep discussion about Yu passed Kagome landed in front of them gracefully "What are you lot doing?" Shinoa stood up trying to explain but stopped at her smile "It's fine I already know….I wish you would've come to me though, woulda gave me an excuse to get out of that meeting…."

Shinoa giggled at her expression until Yu started screaming and writhing "Hold Him Down! He's come in contact with the demon!"

They all pinned him down kagome sat on his chest to keep him still while he talked with asuramaru "Jeez My demon never gave me this much trouble, he must have a woman"

They all laughed at her statement as he went still kagome stood up and looked down at him as his eyes blinked open "Eh? Okaa-san?" she smiled sadly

"I'm glad you still call me that Yu-chan did you defeat your demon?"

"Yeah I did~ and thanks to everyone I'm not alone anymore…." she brought him into a hug

"No you're not, you'll never be alone for as long as I live…."

Skipping vampire meeting because `I'm lazy and if you're reading this you woulda seen the anime so~

Kagome sighed as she watched them hold down Kimizuki Tenseiga was sheathed at her hip with So'unga drawn and hanging at her side, she ignored the whispers he sent her stroking tenseiga instead "I hope he's okay" the sword of life pulsed happily and she smiled watching them still.

Kimizuki finally woke up and used his sword to knock Yu back to which kagome calmly stepped away as his body went flying backwards.

"Come on Yu whose stronger! You or me?!" Kagome rolled her eyes

"Men honestly, but I'm curious~ What dirty little power have you two unlocked~?" Kagome hopped onto the lamp post and watched them fight with Yu's Canon she raised a brow she Kimizuki;s coffin she paled slightly "Yu's right Kimizuki…"

"Hu? How is he?"

"That coffin of yours feels cold, and they eyes and voice a very nice touch to add a dark creepy vibe to it~"

Later that night

Kagome watched Mitsu and Shinoa argue over why there was no data on the computer, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she slowly melted into the darkness and returned home seeing an oh so familiar face of her so called husband she glared at him, sending chills down his spine "What are you doing Here Kureto? You have no right to be near this place."

"I need to speak to you about our heir kagome"

"You mean your heir? That you're gonna manipulate and taint? No, I refuse to be pregnant again, especially with someone like you! Marriage is enough torture!" she slammed her door in his face and slipped into bed ignoring the demands he made she slowly slipped into sleep smiling as Tenseiga pulsed protectively around her.

I know really short but I tried, might try and make the next chapter a bit longer sorry for the long wait xx

End


End file.
